


Prizrak Volgograda

by Fuuma



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Illya, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Introspection, M/M, Protective Illya, Sentimental, Slash, jealous napoleon
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuuma/pseuds/Fuuma
Summary: Una nuova missione per l’UNCLE, Volgograd, fantasmi e frammenti di un passato che si pensava fosse stato seppellito per sempre tra la neve ed il sangue. Ma, alle volte, i morti non ne vogliono sapere di rimanere tali.Napoleon è diviso tra la missione e quello che sta iniziando a provare per Illya, a cui si rifiuta di dare un nome. Illya è un agglomerato di confusione e rabbia e l’ultima cosa di cui ha bisogno è di scoprire di non essere immune come credeva al fascino dell’americano. Gaby cerca di aprire gli occhi ai due.[Scritta per il BBI 10° edizione]
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Napoleon Solo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5
Collections: Big Bang Italia - Decima Edizione





	1. Red blood, red peril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un tempo questa fic avrebbe dovuto partecipare a un contest di _Akimi molto carino, di cui mi era perfino capitato il pacchetto definitivo (Canzone: Gloria in Excelsis deo; Luogo: Volgograd, Russia; Genere: Introspettivo; Prompt: Saudade). Poi è arrivato Illya a scombinarmi tutti i piani e addio. Era iniziata come semplice oneshot: i tre vanno, incasinano, salvano il mondo e fine della fic... poi a un'idea se ne è aggiunta un'altra e un'altra ancora, l'introspezione di Napoleon ha preso il là e ovviamente il contest si è concluso mentre io ero ancora nel bel mezzo della stesura della fic. Questo accadeva la bellezza di due anni fa.  
> Con il BBI mi sono decisa a darle finalmente una fine. <3

Illya era uscito dall’ufficio di Waverly con lo stesso cipiglio marmoreo con cui era entrato: pugni serrati e rabbia scalpellata lungo muscoli d’acciaio, pronta a esplodere in faccia al primo temerario che avesse ignorato la nota in piccolo a fondo pagina – _tenere fuori dalla portata dei cretini_.

Perfino nei suoi momenti tranquilli (rari e che generalmente coincidevano con una vittoria personale o una pacca d’approvazione, più o meno figurata, da parte di Gaby) Illya era un cane addestrato a mordere – _e mordeva, Dio se mordeva quel colosso biondo_.

Ma, la rabbia, come qualsiasi altro sentimento, non era mai di un unico colore; possedeva sfumature che sul volto di Illya sbiadivano, sino a diventare visibili soltanto a un occhio attento. Per tutti Illya era un enorme semaforo rosso: il rosso della Madre Russia, il rosso del sangue, il rosso di una muleta[1] agitata davanti agli occhi di un toro collerico. Napoleon aveva, però, occhi per l’arte, per le donne e per i dettagli, e sebbene il russo non rientrasse nei primi due, aveva visto in lui nuove sfumature nella lieve contrazione della mascella e nel rigore più marcato delle spalle.

Nell’ufficio del Direttore, qualcosa lo aveva infastidito più del solito – il che, conoscendo la rinomata mancanza di _joie de vivre_ di Kuryakin, poteva spaziare dagli insulti personali a una foto di gattini troppo sfocata esposta sulla parete della stanza.

Chiederlo al diretto interessato, non rientrava tra le scelte più sagge.

«Perché quel muso lungo, Peril? Waverly ha cercato di farti inginocchiare davanti al cammeo della Regina?» D’altra parte Napoleon poteva vantare una lunga lista di scelte discutibili.

Illya si fermò ruotando il capo verso di lui. Se avesse potuto uccidere con uno sguardo, l’uomo sarebbe crollato al suolo con un buco di ventilazione aperto tra gli occhi. Fortunatamente, i russi non avevano ancora sviluppato quel genere di tecnologia.

Solo sorrise, anche quando una gomitata di Gaby per poco non gli incrinò una costola. «Devo prenderlo per un no?»

Il gomito di Gaby si spinse più in profondità. Sentì la punta dell’osso premere con cattiveria, piccola e spigolosa – ovvio che andasse così d’accordo con Peril, erano entrambi straordinariamente portati per la violenza!

Illya ruotò anche il busto.

La tedesca si affrettò a riabbassare il gomito. Il contatto era cessato, ma Napoleon poteva sentire i nervi di lei fremere mentre lo fissava, all’erta. Gli passò per la mente la possibilità che si stesse preparando per difenderlo da un possibile assalto (gli era giunta voce di come Gaby fosse riuscita a mettere l’uomo al tappeto, ai tempi del loro soggiorno a Roma, e sarebbe stato disposto a pagare oro pur di assistere al rematch), ma era più probabile fosse preoccupata per la precarietà dell’incarico di Illya. Come sovietico del gruppo aveva già un piede fuori dalla porta, non serviva che una scusa qualsiasi per ricevere il benservito dall’U.N.C.L.E. e tornare a essere il lacchè di Oleg.

Illya, però, si limitò ad annientare quell’unico passo che li distanziava.

Tra le sue labbra, Napoleon vide le lente sfiatate che elettrificavano l’aria.

Si morse il labbro inferiore. Era in questi momenti che il proprio cervello iniziava a giocare brutti scherzi: quando gli capitava di fissarsi su particolari che, prima, avrebbe trovato insignificanti – il modo in cui le labbra di Illya si schiudevano e i denti si serravano, il suono che produceva il suo respiro appena prima di parlare, simile a quello di una spina cresciuta sullo stelo di una rosa, la piccola ruga che si accentuava tra le sopracciglia aggrottate, le ciglia bionde e straordinariamente lunghe...

Sarebbe tornato volentieri a quel _prima_ , pur di cancellare i pensieri che venivano _dopo_.

Si impose di mantenere la posizione, ingoiando fiato e accento russo.

«Se hai finito di dire idiozie, cowboy, nuova missione ci attende.»

Il pensiero esplose assordante come una cartuccia calibro .40, lasciandosi dietro una strage di neuroni e coriandoli di buon senso: quanto forte lo avrebbe picchiato Peril, se in quel momento si fosse sporto a raccogliere le sue parole e il suo respiro direttamente dalla sua bocca? L’effetto sorpresa gli avrebbe dato il tempo di scappare, ma per quanto a lungo e fino a dove?

«Almeno per questa volta riuscirete a comportarvi come le spie che siete o farete fare tutto il lavoro a me?»

_Oh, che Dio benedicesse Gaby e il suo meraviglioso tempismo._

Napoleon si tirò indietro, salvo e ancora tutto d’un pezzo, eccetto per quella _(non così tanto)_ piccola parte di sé che si ancorò al broncetto _(adorabilmente)_ offeso di Illya.

Gaby, di contro, ne uscì intaccata, all’apparenza immune. Si avviò lungo il corridoio sventolando la mano, e quando la sua spalla sfiorò il braccio di Illya, sembrò solo un caso fortuito.

Prima che Napoleon potesse imitarla – spallata a parte –, la porta dell’ufficio di Waverly si aprì sull’occhiata indecifrabile dell’inglese e sul cenno della mano con cui lo chiamava a sé. «Mister Solo, una parola se permette.»

Il _se permette_ fu un’aggiunta cortese nel perfetto stile britannico del Direttore, che tuttavia non prevedeva rifiuto.

Napoleon si voltò a cercare lo sguardo di Illya. Non lo trovò, il russo aveva approfittato della sua distrazione per andarsene.

«Se proprio devo.»

«Sarebbe il caso, sì.»

Nulla di quanto Waverly ebbe da dirgli gli piacque.

Volgograd festeggiava.

Tra le strade ampollose del centro, la gente marciava agitando bandiere e intonando inni alla _gorod-geroy_ [2].

_Rodina Mat' Zovët! Vy slyshali tovarishcha Pavlova? Otvetit'. Bor'ba. Torzhestvuyet. Rodina Mat' Zovët._ [3]

Il coro, come la folla, correva lungo l’intero Viale degli Eroi, rimbalzando tra le mura dei mastodontici stalinskie e sfiorando le acque gelide del Volga. Mucchi di neve erano ammassati ai lati della strada, ancora così bianca da far venire voglia di assaggiarla – e ogni bambino di Volgograd sarebbe stato pronto a giurare che, in Russia, la neve era più buona.

L’auto avanzava in lenti rimbalzi, mettendo a dura prova i nervi di Gaby: premeva il pedale dell’acceleratore, lo rilasciava, lo premeva, lo rilasciava e, di tanto in tanto, si sporgeva con un braccio fuori dal finestrino urlando in un russo che zoppicava molto meno di quanto non facesse la macchina.

Napoleon la guardò ammirato. «Ti sei portata avanti coi compiti.»

La donna sorrise, con la coda dell’occhio cercò Illya, e sulle labbra di lui, trovò con soddisfazione l’ombra di un minuscolo sorriso orgoglioso. Durò poco; quando un ragazzino avvolto nella bandiera rossa andò a sbattere contro la fiancata dell’auto, Illya piantò occhi incandescenti fuori dal finestrino, e il cupore che lo aveva accompagnato nelle ultime ore tornò con prepotenza.

Seduto accanto a Gaby, Napoleon alzò gli occhi allo specchietto retrovisore per la settima volta consecutiva, ma Illya non ne aveva mai ricambiato lo sguardo. Non che potesse biasimarlo, _non questa volta_.

L’ennesima frenata brusca lo riportò con l’attenzione sulla strada. «In compenso, le tue doti di autista stanno riuscendo nell’intento di farmi rimettere la colazione.»

Gaby non apprezzò la battuta.

«D’accordo» sibilò stizzita. Non aggiunse altro, ma Napoleon lo percepì comunque come la sirena prima di un bombardamento e dopo qualche istante, i freni gemettero sotto al tacco delle scarpe di Gaby, inchiodando l’auto con ferocia.

Il contraccolpo colse di sorpresa entrambi gli uomini: Illya aveva sbattuto appena in tempo i palmi al sedile davanti per reggersi ed evitare di sbattervi la faccia, mentre Napoleon, salvato dalla cintura di sicurezza, ciondolava col naso a pochi centimetri dal cruscotto.

Quando si voltarono a guardarla, Gaby stava già minacciando Solo con la punta dell’indice: «Innanzitutto un bicchiere di vodka e qualche boccata di sigaro non si possono definire colazione.»

Napoleon non osò ribattere (anche se, per dovere di cronaca, doversi mescolare alla fauna della prima classe gentilmente offerta dall’U.N.C.L.E. era una ragione più che valida per vodka e cubani).

«E ora fuori di qui, tutti e due! Non ne posso più di questa folla, andremo a piedi!»

Napoleon portò la mano alla fronte. «Sissignora.»

Illya gli tirò un’occhiata di sbieco. «Far sbottare autista, quando ancora manca strada a punto d'arrivo, è proprio colpo di genio, Cowboy.»

Quantomeno aveva ritrovato la parola.

«Ditemi che è solo un brutto sogno.»

Soprabito, giacca, gilè e camicia erano incollati alla schiena di Napoleon da una patina di sudore ghiacciato. La vista della piccola casetta in tronchi d’albero, che poteva benissimo passare per l’orrenda dimora di una strega slava, non migliorò la situazione.

Le decorazioni ostentatamente pompose e gli edifici dall’aspetto sciovinista erano rimasti nel centro città; mano a mano che si erano allontanati verso i margini di Volgograd, il panorama era cambiato. Abbandonati auto e Viale degli eroi, le strade si erano fatte più agibili ed era stato possibile trovare un taxi che li portasse fino al luogo di rendez-vous con il contatto sovietico che aveva trovato loro Waverly, direttamente _in prestito_ dal KGB. Era stata solo questione di tempo prima che anche Oleg arrivasse a mettere becco in quella missione.

Ma la mèta era stata ben altra.

A piedi e con valigie a seguito (quella di Solo era la più grande), avevano seguito l’Agente Ivanov in quella che Napoleon giurò essere la camminata più lunga della sua vita. E quando la loro guida si era fermata davanti alla porta di un’izba, lui aveva avuto un tuffo al cuore.

« _Benvenuti nella vostra nuova dimora_ » annunciò Ivanov. Da quando l’avevano incontrato, aveva parlato solo in russo, lanciando di quando in quando occhiate derisorie all’indirizzo dell’unico americano presente.

Illya accolse la notizia senza particolare enfasi.

 _«La strumentazione?»_ domandò in lingua.

 _«Troverete tutto dentro, armi comprese. Sempre che lo yankee pigdog_ [4] _sia in grado di usare delle pistole vere.»_ La risatina che aveva colorato la battuta dell’agente si spense quando Gaby – mani ai fianchi e una quantità improbabile di insolenza contenuta in corpo tanto piccolo – gli si piazzò di fronte.

_«Che cos’hai detto? Mhm?»_

Dietro di lei, Illya le poggiò le mani sulle spalle, a volerla trattenere e, al contempo, pronto a proteggerla qualora ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

Non aveva distolto lo sguardo da Ivanov. _«Pensala come vuoi, il cowboy è un pomposo idiota dalla lingua lunga, ma non fallisce un colpo. Sottovalutarlo non gioverà né a te, né alla missione.»_ Nell’inflessione russa danzò, molto poco velatamente, una minaccia.

L’espressione di Ivanov si incattivì, ma lasciò che il discorso si chiudesse. 

In una diversa circostanza, Napoleon avrebbe apprezzato (sottolineato, registrato e ricordato negli anni a venire) il modo in cui Gaby e Illya avevano preso le sue difese, ma in quel momento ogni _sudatissima_ cellula del suo corpo gli urlava di fare dietro-front e tornare in patria, alla civiltà, dove avrebbe potuto prendere personalmente a calci il culo di Waverly.

Ciondolò con il capo in avanti, sospirando pesantemente. «Vediamo se ho capito bene…» Al contrario di Ivanov, lui aveva continuato a parlare in americano «In questi giorni il progetto di una non meglio specificata arma segreta, per di più rubato dai _vostri_ archivi, verrà venduto a qualche criminale che ha deciso di fare il turista nientemeno che nell’ex _Stalingrád_

. La nostra missione è quella di trovarlo, impedire lo scambio, evitare ove possibile di ucciderlo e farci uccidere e, presumibilmente, consegnare quei gentiluomini a qualsiasi giustizia i nostri nuovi amici del KGB abbiano in serbo per loro. Il tutto, usando la tana di Baba Yaga[5] come quartier generale. Ho dimenticato qualcosa?»

Il monologo non ottenne gli effetti sperati.

«Sì, dimenticato che questa è Russia, Cowboy.» Illya si fece consegnare le chiavi, caricò sulle spalle il piccolo borsone con cui era arrivato e recuperò l’elegante valigia bianca a pois di Gaby. Quando aprì la porticina dell’izba, in un cigolare sinistro (che Napoleon contrassegnò mentalmente come “prova numero uno” a supporto della teoria della strega), il concetto di _apparenza ingannevole_ assunse tutto un nuovo significato.

Le dita piccole e sottili di Gaby colpirono la spalla di Napoleon con una pacca che raccoglieva nel palmo beffa e sollievo. «Adesso puoi smettere di lagnarti, Solo. Pericolo scampato.»

«Preferisco avvalermi della facoltà di rimandare ogni nuovo commento alla fine del giro panoramico.»

La tedesca sollevò gli occhi al cielo serale di Volgograd, ma un sorriso divertito si stemperò sulle labbra rosse.

«Fai pure strada, Peril» riprese lui. Picchiettò la schiena di Illya alla base, appena sopra la curva dei glutei, percependo sotto i polpastrelli il sussulto che attraversò l’intera colonna vertebrale.

Non l’aveva programmato; senza pensarci la sua mano aveva puntato il sedere dell’altro, riaggiustando la mira all’ultimo secondo, quando quel minimo di istinto di sopravvivenza che ancora gli rimaneva aveva dato l’allarme, appena in tempo per evitare un incidente diplomatico e di vedersi amputate mani, braccia e testa a mani nude.

Illya si voltò a guardarlo con un’occhiata torva che lo inchiodò sul posto. Non aprì bocca: proseguì ed entrò, precedendolo.

Napoleon non fu sicuro di come interpretare il suo silenzio; lo seguì osservando per qualche istante di troppo la sua schiena ancora tesa e il capo biondo che si reclinava in avanti per non battere la testa contro lo stipite.

L’interno non era nulla di ciò che ci si sarebbe aspettato e tutto quello che si poteva desiderare.

Del legno che rivestiva l’esterno, non vi era praticamente traccia: muri verniciati di bianco perimetravano l’intera izba, il fuoco di un camino rimasto acceso aveva scaldato l’ambiente e, se non fosse bastato quello, l’impianto di riscaldamento era istallato e funzionante. Lo spazio non era molto e l’arredamento spartano, ma dopo qualche tentativo fallito, Illya riuscì a trovare l’interruttore che dava accesso a quella che, per qualche giorno, sarebbe stata la loro base operativa: una rete sotterranea di stanze perfettamente ammobiliate, dotate di tutti i comfort possibili

«Addio Baba Yaga, benvenuto chardonnay.»

e perfino di un’ottima cantina.

Il cuore della base operativa era formato da un’elegante salone a pianta circolare con tre ingressi ad arco, diviso a metà dal lungo divano dal rivestimento bordeaux su cui Gaby aveva preso posto.

Attaccata alla cornetta di un telefono a dischi, aveva preso contatto con Waverly per informarlo del loro arrivo sani e salvi in Russia.

Fresco di doccia, Napoleon le era passato accanto.

«Sì, Solo è riuscito ad allietarci tutti con una delle sue scene madri» l’aveva sentita dire, ridacchiando mentre arricciava il filo della cornetta sulla punta dell’indice. «Ivanov è già andato, verrà a prenderci domani, come previsto.»

Non si era preso la briga di ascoltare il resto. Prendere d’assalto la cucina e convincere Illya a fargli compagnia, gli era sembrato un passatempo più fruttuoso.

Nonostante le prime ritrosie, il russo era rimasto seduto al bancone dalla superficie di marmo, immerso nello studio di file top secret che riguardavano la missione; una fotografia nello specifico aveva conquistato ogni stilla della sua attenzione.

Napoleon si sporse a guardarla. Era uno scatto rubato al profilo sfocato di un uomo biondo: taglio militare, mascella pronunciata e corporatura massiccia; reggeva una ventiquattrore, quasi sicuramente con i progetti rubati al KGB. La foto, comunque, non aveva l’aria di essere recente; Napoleon riuscì a riconoscere sullo sfondo uno degli edifici della città, di cui nel pomeriggio era sicuro di aver visto solo lo scheletro sventrato a metà, mentre la foto lo mostrava ancora intero, prima dell’assedio del ‘42.

Dai fornelli, un pentolino di sugo borbottava pretendendo attenzione. Lo ignorò, catturato dall’espressione assorta con cui Illya accarezzava i contorni della foto, ripassando con lo sguardo più e più volte il profilo dell’uomo nella foto.

Napoleon sapeva di chi si trattasse, Waverly l’aveva informato. Quanto potesse essere importante per Illya, invece, era qualcosa che aveva sottovalutato.

Si aspettava un ribollire di rabbia mal trattenuta (forse perfino lo stesso russo se l’aspettava), invece i suoi tratti, di solito spigolosi, si erano ammorbiditi. Lo aveva perfino sentito sussurrare qualcosa in lingua e sebbene il russo di Solo fosse un po’ arrugginito, non aveva avuto dubbi sulla traduzione: con una malinconia che gli aveva aperto un buco nel petto, aveva chiesto “Cos’hai fatto?”

Gli occhi di Illya si erano tinti di tristezza, quelli di Napoleon di stizza.

Avrebbe voluto saperlo anche lui cos’avesse fatto quel tale: cos’avesse fatto per ferire così in profondità Peril, tanto da lasciarlo disarmato perfino della sua rabbia; cos’avesse fatto per essersi meritato l’affetto del russo e trovare comunque il coraggio di tradirlo; cos’avesse fatto per essere riuscito a rendere lui, Napoleon, _geloso_.

La parola fu uno schiaffo all’orgoglio – non era pronto ad accettarlo.

«Dmitriy Kiselyov» si costrinse a pronunciare.

Illya sollevò immediatamente il capo, gli occhi così limpidi – lo stesso azzurro delle acque ghiacciate del Volga – che Napoleon vi lesse senza problemi lo smarrimento, come se il russo si fosse dimenticato di essere in quel bunker sotterraneo insieme a lui.

«Era un tuo diretto superiore nonché tuo mentore, durante i primi anni al KGB, dico bene? E dopo quanti anni di amicizia ha deciso di tradire te e la “Madre Russia”?»

Illya era un’insieme di ferite invisibili rimarginate al contrario, _dietro_ la pelle e Napoleon non provò alcuna pena ad affondare il coltello in quella che portava il nome di Dmitriy; se avesse potuto gliel’avrebbe grattata via, tutto pur di non sentire più la propria testa definirlo geloso.

Poteva sopportare l’idea di, cosa?, avere una cotta per il proprio partner? Aveva un aspetto più che gradevole, un corpo che di certo si poteva dire desiderabile e, _Dio!_ , se amava stuzzicare quel gigante, ma questo era solo perché Napoleon aveva occhi per guardare e buon gusto per apprezzare. La gelosia non era contemplata, significava qualcosa di più. Significava guai, di quel tipo che nemmeno Solo sarebbe stato in grado di gestire.

Illya scattò in piedi, rovesciando lo sgabello su cui sedeva.

«Non guardarmi così, Peril. Avresti dovuto sapere che Waverly ha spie come noi e spie che controllano le sue spie.»

Il boccone si incastrò a metà gola e il russo dovette sforzarsi per mandarlo giù, dando tempo a Napoleon di rincarare la dose: «Perfino il tuo vecchio capo, si fida così tanto del suo miglior agente operativo, che si è sentito in dovere di inviarci un Peril 2.0.»

«Agente Ivanov non è qui per prendere mio posto.» Illya trovò a stento le parole.

«Forse, ma per quanto mi riguarda preferisco avere nel mio team il russo che sa riconoscere un nemico qualora se lo trovasse davanti.» Non stava grattando, stava scorticando brandelli interi di pelle.

Illya sbatté una mano al bancone, schiacciando sotto il palmo la fotografia di Dmitriy. «Io so benissimo quale è nemico e, se per portare a termine missione, devo ucciderlo, allora ucciderò! E se tu continua a insistere, pianterò un coltello anche in tua gola!»

Nonostante la minaccia – e lo sguardo corso al set di coltelli impilati accanto ai fornelli – Napoleon sospirò. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce, ma trovò confortante il fatto che l’istinto dell’assassino non avrebbe rischiato di incepparsi davanti all’ex mentore e che Peril non intendesse farsi uccidere tanto facilmente. Aveva ancora delle remore a riguardo, ma per ora decise di farselo bastare.

«Uff, non so perché Waverly si preoccupasse tanto» mentì.

Illya sbatté le ciglia; la confusione durò pochi istanti, poi arrivò l’indignazione. «Era un test?» la domanda tritata e sputata tra i denti.

«E lo hai superato a pieni voti, Peril. _Bravo_.» Non gli ci volle molto per capire che il russo stava contando i passi che servivano a raggiungere il set di coltelli. _D’accordo, forse avrebbe potuto gestirla un po’ meglio._

Scivolando di lato, si piazzò accanto al bancone per sbarrargli la strada, proprio poco prima che l’odore di bruciato iniziasse ad aleggiare nella cucina. «Maledizione, il mio sugo!»

Troppo tardi. Si affrettò ad abbassare la fiamma del fornello, ma nel pentolino non era rimasto altro che una poltiglia informe e bruciacchiata.

Illya sorrise – il cervello di Napoleon non mancò di registrarlo, stampando una foto mentale. «Ottimo lavoro, cowboy.»

«Non mi piace questo Ivanov. Non abbiamo bisogno di un secondo Illya, uno è più che sufficiente.» Gaby non si era fatta pregare per condividere con i due agenti la propria indignazione.

Napoleon soppresse una risata a quel discorso così familiare. Tossì, portando il dorso della mano su labbra già involontariamente incurvate.

Illya lo fulminò con gli occhi. «Agente Ivanov è necessario per missione. Dmitriy Kiselyov conosce ubicazione di molte _safe house_ russe, tra cui le due a Volgograd: una questa, l’altra controllata da Ivanov. Inoltre, Agente Ivanov è collegamento tra noi e compratore di progetto di arma rubato.»

Gaby fece spallucce, in quel suo modo di schiacciare i “no” altrui sotto il tacco della sua logica affilata. «Non c’è comunque un modo per levarcelo di torno? Avete entrambi una pistola: usatela.»

 _Ah, se solo fosse stato così semplice._ Napoleon si sfilò dal colletto della camicia un tovagliolo rimasto immacolato. Lo poggiò sul tavolino di cristallo, accanto al piatto vuoto che aveva ospitato la sua porzione di “testaroli alla Napoleon”. «Per quanto ammiri la tua intraprendenza, _hun_ [6], temo che non sia così semplice. Sai come si dice: perfino Dio è all’oscuro di quel che accade nel KGB. Quella non è gente che ami condividere, a meno che un’altra agenzia non si accorga dei loro casini e non mandi i suoi tre agenti... beh, i suoi _due_ agenti più carismatici e Peril –»

«Potrei strappare tuo carisma insieme a tua lingua, se solo volessi.»

«Per l’appunto: i _due_ agenti più carismatici _e Peril_ a controllare che la situazione non sfugga di mano.»

«Questo non significa che fosse necessario aggiungere altro testosterone russo» riprese Gaby.

Illya inarcò un sopracciglio, curioso. «Avresti preferito donna russa?»

«Perché, tu no?» Illya ebbe il buon senso di non rispondere e lei continuò «Sarebbe stata più sveglia di quell’Ivanov. Quell’idiota non si è nemmeno accorto che Solo conosce il russo.»

«O forse sapeva benissimo.»

Stropicciò l’orecchio con cui aveva torturato il quotidiano russo, spiegazzato per riuscire ad inquadrare i due uomini. «Illya, non difenderlo.»

Napoleon riportò la mano alla bocca, ricacciando in gola l’ennesima risata. Chiunque altro, al posto della tedesca, avrebbe pagato cara l’insolenza _– solo un russo può dare ordini a un altro russo! –_ , ma davanti alla smorfietta seccata di lei, Illya borbottò qualcosa nella sua lingua natia e fece spallucce, nella perfetta imitazione di un bambino troppo cresciuto beccato dalla madre a imprecare in chiesa.

Soddisfatta, Gaby tornò al quotidiano.

Il divano era diventato una sua proprietà; aveva lasciato spazio sufficiente affinché Illya potesse prendere posto accanto a lei e aveva usato le sue cosce come poggiapiedi.

Il russo non si era lamentato, accolta la cosa come normale amministrazione, le mani callose si muovevano lungo i suoi piedi in un massaggio distratto.

Napoleon ne studiò per un attimo le dita lunghe che risalivano la caviglia sottile, il pollice accoccolato sotto l’incavo dell’osso tibiale che disegnava piccoli cerchi sulla pelle, per poi scivolare di nuovo con entrambe le mani sulla curva sinuosa del dorso del piede in un su e giù che sarebbe potuto rientrare perfettamente nella definizione di erotico. Se quel genere di massaggi aveva fatto parte dell’addestramento di Peril, avrebbe quasi potuto rivalutare quei suoi famosi metodi russi.

«I nostri occhi sono più su, Solo.» Gaby lo colse in fragrante.

Le labbra rosse e carnose erano nascoste dal bordo del quotidiano poggiato alla bocca, ma il sorriso furbo si era esteso agli occhi, come se già non fosse bastato il tono allusivo con cui si era pronunciata.

«Mia cara Gaby, io sto solo godendo dello spettacolo che voi due state offrendo. D’altronde il mio unico difetto…»

Illya tossì.

Napoleon lo ignorò. «È la debolezza alla carne.»

«E non, invece, le mani di Illya?»

Arrivò a tradimento, come un colpo sotto la cintola, e la faccia da poker di Napoleon (il ghignetto seduttore, il sopracciglio ammiccante, il volto piegato di appena qualche grado verso la spalla destra) rischiò di sgretolarsi. _Oh piccola adorabile saputella – Waverly sapeva sceglierseli davvero bene i suoi agenti, anche troppo._

Illya allontanò le mani dai piedi di Gaby e li guardò con occhi spalancati, ogni sottinteso sfuggito.

L’americano fu grato dell’ottusità che l’altro riusciva a dimostrare in certe momenti, rasentando un’ingenuità quasi tenera.

Si schiarì la gola e reclinò il capo dal verso opposto. «In effetti, ora che ci penso, avrei anche io bisogno di un massaggio.» Batté la punta dell’indice sulla bocca, scivolando in una carezza leggera sul labbro inferiore. «Ma per quanto mi stuzzichi l’idea di proporvi una cosa a tre e passare la serata a insegnare al nostro Red Peril come dare piacere a una donna, direi di tornare a focalizzarci sulla nostra missione. Inoltre, per esperienza so che i _baci_ russi sono alquanto pericolosi.»

Schioccò un occhiolino a Illya, ammirandone il rossore del volto e lo sbuffo infastidito.

Gaby scrollò le spalle, inflessibile come una roccia. «A me non hanno dato quell’impressione.»

«Questo è perché miei baci e _the kiss_ non sono stessa cosa. Tu, quindi, non sai proprio niente, cowboy.» Il rossore sul volto del russo già svanito.

Napoleon li guardò stupito. In qualche modo l’aveva intuito, se l’era aspettato – gli indizi erano ovunque, a partire dalla naturalezza con cui si incastravano perfettamente l’uno al fianco dell’altra - ma Peril aveva ragione: non sapeva _niente_. E una parte di sé avrebbe preferito continuare a ignorare, così da non dover venire a patti con la scarica di gelosia che gli aveva appena attraversato il petto all’idea di un bacio tra loro, all’idea di essere stato escluso da Illya.

Si mosse nervosamente sulla seduta della poltrona.

Preferiva ignorare. Ma più la partnership forzata andava avanti, più il _resto di lui_ sentiva di volere _tutto_. E l’ultima volta che aveva avuto quel genere di impulso non era finita bene: aveva dovuto scegliere tra quindici anni in una prigione federale o farsi mettere al collo il guinzaglio della CIA.

Questa volta, temeva, non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.

Sorrise con una leggerezza misurata al millimetro e sollevò le mani in segno di resa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Premessa: non conosco il russo, quindi potrei aver scazzato alla grande la traduzione fatta con google translater e incrociata con altri traduttori – just in case.
> 
> Prizrak Volgograda = Il fantasma di Volgograd  
> [1] muleta = è il drappo di stoffa rossa che il torero agita durante la corrida per provocare il toro.  
> [2] gorod-geroy = Città eroina. Nel 1945, a Stalingrado (ora Volgograd) viene assegnato il titolo di Città Eroina per il coraggio che i cittadini dimostrarono durante la Battaglia di Stalingrado.  
> [3] Rodina Mat' Zovët! Vy slyshali tovarishcha Pavlova? Otvetit'. Bor'ba. Torzhestvuyet. Rodina Mat' Zovët. = La madre patria chiama! Hai sentito compagno Pavlov? Rispondi. Combatti. Trionfa. La madre patria chiama. (Jakov Fedotovič Pavlov è stato insignito del titolo di Eroe dell'Unione Sovietica per il suo ruolo nella difesa in quella che da lui ha preso il nome di Casa di Pavlov durante la battaglia di Stalingrado.)  
> [4] yankee pigdog = è un insulto (duh), non l’ho tradotto perché non so quale sia l’equivalente corretto in italiano e comunque mi sembrava più sensato in lingua  
> [5] Baba Yaga = personaggio della mitologia slava, in particolare di quella russa, descritta come una vecchia strega alta, magra e orribile, con i capelli scompigliati, il naso di ferro e i denti e il seno di pietra.  
> [6] Letteralmente “unna”. È un gioco di parole, in inglese “hon” è un petname, abbreviativo di “honey” che potremmo tradurre come “dolcezza”. Ma per chi ha per caso letto la mia fic She was their hun, not their hon saprà già che è il nomignolo con cui Napoleon chiama affettuosamente Gaby.


	2. Gloria in excelsis Deo

C’era voluta un notte intera perché Illya riuscisse a innalzare un muro abbastanza solido, dietro cui gettare i resti di un fantasma e scampoli di un passato chiuso con un colpo di pistola.

Da quando, nell’ufficio di Waverly, lui e il direttore avevano discusso della missione – e di Dmitriy, della sua morte, del suo tradimento –, ricordi che pensava di aver seppellito in un buio vicolo di Mosca, erano tornati a tormentarlo.

“Può rimanere in panchina per questa volta, Mister Kuryakin, e lasciare che i suoi due partner se la cavino da soli. Sono sicuro capiranno.” Illya non era riuscito a decifrare l’espressione cucita ad arte sul volto del direttore della U.N.C.L.E., mentre l’uomo lo invitava a mettersi da parte e lasciare che altri sistemassero i casini combinati da lui. Aveva pensato fosse stato un modo per testare la sua lealtà alla causa, il suo impegno verso la U.N.C.L.E., ogni superiore che aveva conosciuto, perfino il capo del cowboy, si era rivelato un uomo manipolatore e meschino, per cui i fini giustificavano sempre il mezzo; era più logico pensare che così fosse anche per Waverly, senza illudersi che dietro alle sue parole ci fosse una genuina preoccupazione umana.

Eppure per quanto Illya si fosse rifiutato di farsi da parte, fin dall’inizio del viaggio non aveva fatto altro che rivedere innanzi a sé lo sguardo tagliente di Dmitriy e le labbra incrinate in un sorriso storto e sinistro. C’era una pistola nella sua mano, il dito sul grilletto e negli occhi grigi, metallici, la volontà di ucciderlo.

_Ya znal chto oni prishlyut tebya, Il’ja_ [1]

Ma da tempo, l’allievo aveva superato il maestro: Illya aveva sparato per primo.

Non c’era stato alcun rumore quando Dmitriy era caduto in terra; la neve aveva attutito ogni cosa, perfino i suoni di una città che, intorno a lui, all’improvviso si era fatta arida e insignificante.

Non ricordava se quella notte avesse piovuto o se a bagnare le sue guance fossero state le lacrime. Contava solo aver portato a termine la missione. Grazie a lui era tutto finito. _Doveva esserlo._

Eppure, perfino nell’aria riciclata del bunker, ad ogni respiro, Illya inghiottiva odore di sangue, neve e polvere da sparo.

_Tebe sledovalo by luchshe pritselit'sya, Il’ja_ [2]

Dmitriy era tornato dall’inferno.

Viale Lenina pullulava di turisti infagottati in abiti pesanti. Tra loro, Gaby e Napoleon passeggiavano a braccetto, scattando foto della zona, degli accessi a possibili vie di fuga e ai palazzi circostanti.

Se non li avesse conosciuti e non avesse mai studiato i loro file, se non avesse saputo che erano spie di governi _(un tempo)_ nemici al suo, anche Illya li avrebbe scambiati per una coppietta di innamorati.

Gaby aveva sulle labbra piene un sorriso ribelle e sensuale, strattonava il braccio del cowboy con la prepotenza di chi l’attenzione la pretendeva e la meritava e, in alternativa, avrebbe saputo come fartela pagare. Ma all’americano non servivano scuse per concedergliela: il braccio le circondava la vita sottile e l’accompagnava in ogni singolo passo ancor prima che glielo chiedesse, con la stessa virile eleganza con cui l’avrebbe condotta in un valzer. Nessuno meglio di Solo sapeva come _vendere l’amore_ a chiunque, _con_ chiunque – era un dannato illusionista, viveva d’inganno e chissà quante altre volte aveva recitato quella parte.

Accomodato fuori, sul terrazzino esterno di un bar della zona, Illya lo inquadrò con l’obbiettivo di una macchina fotografica. Per poco non sobbalzò sulla sedia, quando Napoleon si voltò a fissarlo e sorrise alla camera, con quella sua bellezza da attore mancato.

Con un gesto secco appoggiò la macchina sul tavolino, vicino a una tazza di caffè amaro – _che fossero maledetti il suo sesto senso, il suo sorriso e la sua stupida faccia fotogenica!_

Ancora piccato, spostò l’attenzione all’uomo di fronte e al bicchierino di vodka che aveva svuotato non appena gli era stato servito: Ivanov.

Seduti allo stesso tavolino, la posa rigida, maglioni neri e cappotti scuri, sembravano due sculture di ghiaccio. Al centro della piazza, il _Monumento degli eroi della difesa della Zarina Rossa_ si innalzava fiero e con sentimenti di speranza per una guerra ormai passata; loro, al contrario, la guerra, i bombardamenti e il sangue versato, se la portavano ancora appresso.

 _«È tutto pronto per stasera?»_ chiese, nella loro lingua.

Ivanov rispose con una smorfia.

Illya riconobbe lo stesso profondo disgusto che aveva dovuto sopportare fin dai tempi dell’accademia militare, quando le reclute lo chiamavano traditore alle spalle e, di fronte, il veleno che sputavano era perfino più acido.

Poco male, si era già preso la sua rivincita quando si erano stretti la mano e gliel’aveva stritolata, fino a sentire le ossa scricchiolare sotto la presa – a ricordargli tacitamente che erano dalla stessa parte e combattevano in nome dello stesso Paese.

Ivanov, però, non si era lasciato intimidire.

 _«Soltanto uno come te avrebbe potuto trovare soddisfazione nell’accompagnarsi a un porco e alla sua sgualdrina»_ lo disse senza preoccuparsi di tenere la voce bassa, senza alcuna intenzione di tenere l’argomento tra loro, affinché tutti sapessero.

Illya incrociò le braccia al petto.

L’aria innevata di Volgograd gli stemperò colore sulla pelle bianca del volto e le folate lottarono contro la tesa della coppola calcata in testa, in una guerra impari per cercare di farla volare via.

Per un attimo, accarezzò l’idea di afferrare la testa dell’agente tra i palmi e schiacciarla come una noce di cocco; invece si limitò a stringere il bicipite sinistro con la mano destra, fino a sbiancare le nocche.

 _«Puoi pensarla come vuoi, ma non cambierà il fatto che noi tre siamo qui per proteggere gli interessi della Russia, mentre il tuo compito è quello di farci da cameriere: noi ordiniamo, tu accorri con quanto richiesto.»_ si trattenne dall’esibire un sorriso e forse fu un bene, perché non sarebbe durato a lungo.

 _«Non darti arie, Kuryakin. Sai benissimo che se siamo arrivati a questo punto è solo per causa tua: nelle tue vene scorre il sangue di un traditore, lo ha dimostrato tuo padre e lo hai dimostrato tu. Kiselyov è vivo perché_ tu _non hai portato a termine la missione.»_

L’indice destro di Illya picchiettò nervosamente sulla manica del cappotto.

 _«Qual era il problema, era così difficile sparargli? O è perché non eri solo il suo cagnolino, ma anche la sua puttana? Sei uno di quelli, un inverso a cui piace il cazzo? Per questo non hai problemi a respirare la stessa aria dello yankee. Traditore e depravato.»_ Ivanov rise. Una risata sottile e tagliente, come il rumore di una lama che viene affilata. _«Dimmi, piangerai se qualcosa dovesse andare storto e il tuo nuovo amico succhiacazzi dovesse morire? Gli incidenti_ capitano _.»_

L’indice si fermò sollevato, la falange piegata come quando poggiava sul grilletto – pronto allo sparo.

Si tirò indietro di scatto; le gambe della sedia stridettero sulle piastrelle in legno di rovere del terrazzino – gli avrebbe infilato l’intera mano in bocca e gli avrebbe strappato lingua, tonsille, budella… _tutto!_ –, ma prima che potesse alzarsi in piedi, due mani pesanti gli schiacciarono le spalle verso il basso, rigettandolo seduto.

Dietro di lui _– sopra di lui? –_ Napoleon si tese in avanti. Aveva lasciato Gaby in piazza, si era avvicinato senza essere notato, e ora usava tutto il peso del suo corpo, per riuscire a vincere la forza fisica di Illya. Sorrise divertito, mostrando una dentatura bianca e dritta, ma le dita affondate nel cappotto e nella carne di Kuryakin raccontavano un’altra storia e tremavano per lo sforzo; soltanto per quello Illya evitò di tirargli una testata e abbandonarlo sanguinante in terra. _Per nessun altra ragione._

Gli occhi azzurri di Solo si mantennero fissi su Ivanov, quando prese a parlare: «Spero ti sia divertito a ripercorrere il viale dei ricordi insieme a Peril. Posso solo immaginare che i giorni d’infanzia in cui ti ha fatto ingoiare la polvere ancora brucino, ma non te l’ha insegnato la mamma che l’importante è partecipare?»

Ivanov stritolò l’angolo della tovaglietta di plastica a scacchi bianco-arancio che ricopriva il tavolino; l’altra era sparita dietro la schiena, troppo vicina al calcio della pistola nascosta sotto al giaccone. «Non mi provocare, sporco yankee.»

Illya sapeva che non sarebbe stato tanto idiota da usarla in pieno giorno, davanti agli occhi testimoni di un’intera piazza, ma doveva ammettere che le provocazioni del cowboy sapevano sempre colpire nei punti giusti.

«Non lo farei mai.» il sorriso si fece più sfacciato «Ci vediamo stasera. Non fare tardi, _Igor_.»

Davanti all’errore sul nome, Ivanov diventò paonazzo. «Verme schifoso…»

Napoleon si tirò indietro con indifferenza, liberando finalmente le spalle di Illya del suo peso e la schiena del calore del suo petto.

L’aveva percepito per tutto il tempo e non l’aveva gradito, così come non aveva gradito il suo intervento.

_Non aveva bisogno di aiuto._

Attese che iniziasse ad allontanarsi e continuò a tenere d’occhio Ivanov.

_Non aveva bisogno di una balia._

Aspettò di essere sicuro che fosse tornato da Gaby, iniziando ad avviarsi verso l’auto con cui erano arrivati, e che entrambi fossero troppo lontani per sentirlo.

Si alzò, si avvicinò all’agente e appoggiò una mano sullo schienale della sua sedia, trascinandolo indietro di peso, affinché lo guardasse in faccia.

_Non aveva bisogno di Napoleon Solo._

_«Se durante questa missione, qualcosa dovesse accadere a uno dei miei partner, mi assicurerò personalmente di strapparti il cuore dal petto, Agente Ivanov. E posso prometterti: non fallirò.»_

No, non aveva bisogno di lui.

E forse, se l’avesse ripetuto abbastanza a lungo, sarebbe riuscito finalmente a convincersene.

Ivanov trovò la forza di sorridere, le labbra piegate in una curva sinistra, che infastidirono Illya, ma non lo stupirono affatto – non esistevano russi codardi.

Lo abbandonò, senza salutare.

Raggiunse l’auto, in cui Gaby aveva già preso posto.

Napoleon con un braccio piegato sul tettuccio, sembrava in attesa. Illya si aspettò una battuta idiota, un occhiolino spavaldo, il ghigno conquistatore, ma quando ne incrociò lo sguardo, gli occhi del cowboy erano roventi come non li aveva mai visti e le labbra piegate in una smorfia che sapeva di dolore.

Illya deglutì.

Si chiese quanto del discorso di Ivanov avesse ascoltato. Se anche lui, come l’agente, credeva che avesse voltato le spalle alla missione.

_Preferisco avere nel mio team il russo che sa riconoscere un nemico qualora se lo trovasse davanti._

E in quel momento, Illya non ebbe dubbio alcuno nel riconoscerlo lì davanti a sé: quello era lo sguardo di un nemico.

Da quando erano tornati al bunker, per studiare le foto che Gaby e Napoleon avevano scattato, tutto sembrava tornato come prima.

O quasi.

In piedi davanti alla specchiera della sua stanza, che invece di trucchi e profumi ospitava una valigia e il suo fucile di precisione, Illya infilò un indice nel colletto del dolcevita, allargandolo sul collo. In ogni sfiatata riusciva a sentire la pressione di una mano invisibile che lentamente gli chiudeva la gola, lasciandolo boccheggiante – aveva lo stesso peso della mano che Napoleon gli aveva poggiato sulla spalla quella mattina, ma se fissava tra i riflessi della polvere, poteva scorgere una sagoma diversa. Alta, bionda, il taglio militare e la mascella squadrata…

Prese un profondo respiro.

A breve Ivanov li avrebbe condotti dal compratore.

Doveva assicurarsi solo di avere abbastanza fiato nei polmoni per resistere all’apnea di un’altra notte, poi tutto sarebbe tornato alla normalità, lontano da fantasmi, fallimenti e traditori. Perfino le parole del cowboy sarebbero sbiadite nella neve di Volgograd.

_Preferisco avere nel mio team il russo che sa riconoscere un nemico qualora se lo trovasse davanti._

Lui era quel russo.

Aveva _ucciso_ Dmitriy una volta, poteva farlo ancora. E, questa volta, si sarebbe assicurato rimanesse morto.

Bussarono alla porta.

Illya ignorò i colpi, ma quando la voce di Gaby arrivò dall’altra parte: «Illya, puoi venire ad aiutarmi?» qualsiasi pensiero venne scaraventato in un angolo della stanza e allarmato, si precipitò ad aprire. Ancor prima di realizzare quanto stupido potesse essere, gli balenò alla mente ogni orribile scenario: uno dei suoi incubi peggiori, riguardavano Gaby che piangeva ferita alla mano, per aver preso a ceffoni la faccia di Solo – per quanto il cowboy si meritasse quello e molto di più, sapeva bene che avesse la testa dura.

Sul corridoio, ovviamente, Gaby non piangeva e non era ferita.

Con un braccio piegato al seno, unico sostegno dell’abito che indossava, lo fissò imbronciata per aver perso la sua battaglia personale contro la chiusura.

Confuso – più per i troppi filmini mentali che si era fatto in una manciata di secondi e che in ancor meno erano andati distrutti – la guardò voltarsi, mostrando la schiena scoperta: falde di seta nera scivolavano in terra lungo i fianchi, come ali spezzate di una farfalla, e la scollatura era così ampia che scopriva la parte superiore dei glutei.

Illya si affrettò a risollevare lo sguardo, puntandolo parecchio più in su rispetto alla testa di Gaby, verso la parete di fronte. Qualche metro più a destra e avrebbe trovato la porta della stanza di Solo.

Dal basso, la tedesca rovesciò il capo all’indietro e il broncio si sciolse in un sorriso compiaciuto di labbra già dipinte di rosso, come se avesse previsto fin dall’inizio l’espressione sul volto dell’uomo. «Non fare quella faccia, sappiamo entrambi che certe cose non posso chiederle a Solo.»

Illya si strinse nelle spalle, rigettando ogni ondata di imbarazzo che sentiva pizzicarlo sotto al colletto del dolcevita. «Questa è mia faccia normale.»

«Allora muovi le tue mani normali e aiutami ad allacciami, prima che perda quest’affare per il corridoio.»

«Potresti chiedere più gentilmente.»

« _Questa_ è la mia richiesta gentile.»

Illya sembrò rifletterci, ma convenne che per gli standard di Gaby lo era stata anche fin troppo.

Annuì, portò le mani al suo corpo sottile e il ricordo di Dmitriy scivolò via, dietro alle curve sode, alla pelle liscia e alla prepotenza della sua piccola _smonta-macchine_.

Il riscaldamento sotterraneo attraversava le pareti in un intreccio di tubi in cui passava acqua e aria calda, ma il mosaico di mattonelle che ricopriva il pavimento del corridoio era gelido.

Gaby dondolava sulle gambe e si teneva in punta di piedi, nudi, raggelati, piantando occhiate ostinate dietro di sé, all’indirizzo di Illya, affinché non osasse mettere in discussione la sua resilienza – ma dopo Berlino, dopo Roma, dopo l’isola dei Vinciguerra, era l’ultima cosa che il russo si sognava di fare.

Raccolse invece i lembi di seta nera tra le mani, iniziando ad allacciarli.

L’abito era nuovo di boutique – lasciato da Ivanov insieme alla strumentazione, immaginò; le asole erano strette e dovette fare pressione col pollice, strattonando la stoffa per far entrare il primo bottone.

Gaby incurvò la schiena con uno sbuffo infastidito.

Illya allentò la presa quasi immediatamente e la tedesca sbuffò di nuovo, questa volta contro di lui. «Ti assicuro che se mi stessi facendo male te lo direi. Prendendoti a schiaffi.»

Illya serrò la mascella.

Era straordinario come quella ragazza riuscisse sempre a mettergli addosso un’irritazione elettrica: aveva voglia di farla tacere a forza, voglia di sbatterla al muro e voglia di baciarla, tutto insieme, ed era sicuro che dietro alle ciglia infoltite dal mascara e al sorrisetto da gazza ladra, lei lo sapesse perfettamente. Era una maledetta piccola strega che aveva in sé il fascino multietnico di chi il mondo non l’aveva mai girato, ma l’aveva respirato da altri, appropriandosene di prepotenza: era forte come una donna russa, piccola come una bambola francese e bella come una regina dell’antico Egitto. Gaby Teller era il ritratto di ogni donna; innamorarsi di lei sarebbe stato _naturale_.

Eppure…

Illya sforzò l’ingresso di un altro bottone, ricucendo lentamente le ali di quella splendida farfalla velenosa.

No, non c’era alcun _eppure_ , essere attratti da lei era quanto di più logico e naturale ci si potesse aspettare da lui e così era. Senza eppure. Senza forse. Senza dubbi.

Gaby allungò una mano dietro di sé, a tentoni cercò il fianco del russo, colpendolo con la punta delle dita.

« _Quando la missione si sarà conclusa, voglio visitare la città._ » pronunciò in russo – accento tedesco e tono pretenzioso compresi nel pacchetto.

Per Illya non era stato un problema intuire la richiesta di farle da guida, e il tentativo di abbindolarlo usando la sua lingua nativa era solo da apprezzare.

Sorrise.

_Piccola strega._

«Ti mostrerò, ma altre città russe più belle di questa» le rispose in americano.

Gaby scrollò le spalle sottili, su cui lui terminò di avvolgere le ali di seta. «Possiamo visitare anche le tue preferite, se ci tieni. Mosca per esempio; ma in quel caso sarà meglio rimettere Solo su un aereo per New York.»

Le stirò le pieghe invisibili dell’abito: una carezza delicata che seguì la curva dolce della schiena e si fermò parecchio prima del fondoschiena.

Un bolo d’ansia si era formato all’altezza dello stomaco all’ida di visitare Mosca senza il cowboy. Era la cosa giusta da fare, il KGB aveva troppi conti in sospeso con il pupillo della CIA, e anche se avrebbe assaporato sbattere su quella faccia arrogante le meraviglie dell’architettura russa e di quello che la sua patria poteva offrire, sarebbe stato come trascinare la volpe davanti alla canna del fucile del contadino. Volgograd era già abbastanza pericolosa per il cowboy. Ivanov era già abbastanza pericoloso.

In lui Illya aveva rivisto il se stesso di un tempo, la stessa voglia pruriginosa di aprire il petto dell’americano in due e mettere in mostra l’abominio che doveva essere il suo cuore nero. Le minacce velate dell’agente non servivano a dare aria alla bocca, sapeva bene che oltre al recupero dei progetti e la loro restituzione alle casseforti del KGB, Ivanov aveva altri ordini – con _tovarishch_ [3] Oleg c’era sempre qualcosa di più, qualcuno di cui liberarsi, meglio se figlio della Terra Libera.

E non solo.

La Russia era la sua casa, il KGB la sua gente. Una volta tornato dal suo _padrone_ , nessuno poteva assicurargli che lo avrebbero lasciato di nuovo tra le braccia della U.N.C.L.E..

«Mosca è città regina, non sono sufficienti due occhi e vita intera per ammirare tutti gioielli che veste, tempo potrebbe non bastare» mormorò.

«Ne troveremo altro. Possiamo chiedere a Waverly qualche giorno in più di vacanza, comprenderà.»

Illya aggrottò la fronte, disorientato dal concetto di vacanza. «No, se ci sarà altra missione importante.»

Gaby sollevò le mani alla nuca, all’anulare la perla di Tahiti spiccava su un anello di fidanzamento che tornava di nuovo utile[4], e tra le dita stringeva un’elegante spillone in oro bianco. «Prima di essere agenti, siamo esseri umani, Illya… e… Oh, dannato affare!» s’interruppe, imprecando contro lo spillone e i rivoli castani che continuavano a sfuggire dallo chignon, costringendola a raccoglierli da capo – era più brava con macchine e motori, che non con le acconciature.

Illya le raccolse le dita tra le sue, più grandi e più esperte. C’erano state volte – rare, ma di cui serbava con gelosia il ricordo – in cui aveva fatto lo stesso per sua madre, quando ancora la sua famiglia era la benvenuta ai galà di Stalin e l’onta del tradimento non insozzava il nome dei Kuryakin.

Una volta terminato, Gaby si voltò. Il _“grazie”_ scivolato dalle labbra quasi come una gentile concessione, mentre riprendeva il filo del discorso: «Quello che voglio dire è che abbiamo bisogno di una pausa. Perfino tu.»

«Sciocchezze. Tu sei donna e cowboy è cresciuto ingozzandosi di dogmi di società debole. Ma io, al contrario –»

«Non te l’hanno insegnato che è da zotici vantarti con una signora di quanto ce l’hai lungo, Peril?»

Illya sbuffò. Doveva immaginare che parlando del diavolo, Solo avrebbe fatto la sua aggraziata apparizione.

Lo guardò uscire dal bagno e sfilare davanti a loro come in passerella, vestito solo di un’elegante vestaglia che dubitava potesse essere appropriata per un uomo – e l’avrebbe trovata indecente perfino indosso a una donna. La cintura in seta blu che Napoleon aveva allacciato alla vita, era più che bellezza che altro e non serviva assolutamente a niente: i lembi della vestaglia scoprivano quasi interamente il torso nudo e villoso, su cui minuscoli gocce d’acqua rotolavano lungo la pelle tracciando strade che conducevano _troppo_ in basso. L’unica fortuna è che aveva avuto abbastanza decoro da infilarsi un paio di boxer; Illya ne intravide solo la banda del’elastico, ma se lo conosceva bene, poteva immaginare fossero di marca, di cotone e – considerato che lui li avrebbe preferiti neri – dovevano essere bianchi.

Napoleon si fermò innanzi a Gaby; ammirò l’abito, la donna e la bellezza in cui l’uno risaltava grazie all’altra.

«Sei uno spettacolo per gli occhi, mia cara» le disse, la voce ammaliante e il sorriso da maschio alfa e sciupa femmine che riusciva a strattonare i nervi di Illya, tirandoli fuori dalla pelle, all’aria, dove bruciavano scintille.

«Faccio quello che posso, Solo» miagolò lei, leccando il sorriso, bella e felina.

Napoleon rise a bocca chiusa. «Ora c’è solo da sperare che non diventi una distrazione per Peril e il suo compagno rosso.»

«Qualcosa mi dice che l’unica distrazione per loro sarà quella di decidere chi avrà l’onore di spararti per primo.»

«In questo caso, punto tutto su di te, Peril, non mi deludere.»

Illya non si accorse che Napoleon aveva cambiato bersaglio ed era passato a guardare proprio lui, finché non lo vide alzare lo sguardo in alto, ai suoi capelli, per poi abbassarlo con estenuante lentezza fino ai suoi piedi, scandagliandone il corpo un centimetro alla volta, come se avesse posseduto infrarossi in grado di superare la barriera degli abiti.

Si sentì nudo ed esposto – e, per qualche motivo, _sporco_. Strinse i pugni, resistendo all’impulso di voltarsi e andarsene altrove, così come a quello di sbattere le nocche sul suo grugno e spalmarne la sagoma al muro.

Napoleon sospirò sconsolato, come se quanto avesse trovato in lui non fosse stato poi granché. «Spero mi perdonerai se, invece, tralascio i complimenti per te. Preferisco che il nostro rapporto non si basi sulle menzogne.»

Il bolo d’ansia di poco prima si avvolse di rabbia, Illya lo buttò giù, sul fondo dello stomaco. «Invece di preoccuparti di mio abito che nessuno vedrà, pensa a ritrovare tuo pudore e tuoi vestiti. Missione prevede che tu vada a teatro, non tra lenzuola di prostituta.»

Napoleon sorrise, allargò le braccia e si mise in posa.

Lui e quella sua dannata vestaglia. Lasciava davvero troppo poco all’immaginazione, cosa che Illya avrebbe preferito più che volentieri. Non ne aveva mai posseduta una particolarmente vivida: era un uomo pratico, imparava in fretta, ma imparava guardando, provando, sperimentando, sentendo sulla pelle il fuoco del fallimento e imponendosi di non provarlo mai più. Perfino negli scacchi la sua abilità era frutto di studio e preparazione mentale.

Se non avesse mai visto Napoleon in certi atteggiamenti, non sarebbe mai stato in grado di capire con quanta arroganza sapeva presentarsi a una donna, alla conquista di un posto tra le sue cosce; se non ne avesse mai ascoltato la voce, non ne avrebbe mai immaginato la nota roca, incendiaria come whiskey invecchiato e se, in quel momento, non ne avesse visto il corpo statuario, non avrebbe mai neanche lontanamente pensato di poterlo trovare così fastidiosamente eccitante.

«Potresti sempre aiutarmi, come hai aiutato la nostra Gaby» chiocciò l’americano, come se sapesse perfettamente l’effetto che la sua voce aveva sul prossimo, come se conoscesse ogni battito del cuore di Illya e potesse chiamarli per nome, affinché rispondessero a lui, ogni dannata volta.

Illya distese le dita sulle cosce. «O potrei prendere te a calci e insegnarti strada per tua stanza.»

«Messaggio recepito: sarà per la prossima volta.»

«Sarà per _mai_ » Sibilò. Doveva pensare ad _altro_ – ai progetti rubati, alla missione, a… no, non a Dmitriy. Masticò un insulto a denti stretti e, prima che il cowboy aggiungesse altro, lo interruppe con un gesto della mano «Aspetta qui. Ho cosa per te.»

Si voltò, sparendo in camera, ma non abbastanza in fretta – o abbastanza lontano – da potersi evitare di sentire il commento idiota che ne seguì: «Aww, Peril, cosa festeggiamo? Io non ti ho fatto alcun regalo.»

Si pentì di non aver sbattuto la porta, dando alle cazzate di Napoleon modo di entrare e seguirlo. Raggiunse la specchiera e la sua valigetta, fece scattare la chiusa e ne afferrò due oggetti piccoli, della grandezza di un bottone.

Quando tornò sui suoi passi, Napoleon sorrideva, ma lo studiava con un certo timore che Illya accolse con piacere, allungando la mano chiusa verso di lui.

Un paio di piccole cimici caddero sul palmo della sua mano.

Gaby tese il collo per guardare e di riflesso accarezzò la perla del suo anello.

Napoleon inarcò un sopracciglio. «Sono cimici di fabbricazione russa.»

«Complimenti cowboy, hai un dono naturale per notare sempre ovvio.»

Si grattò il setto nasale con una punta di sdegno. «Peril… Perché mi stai dando le _vostre_ cimici, quando sai benissimo che ho già le mie?»

Illya lo sentì pesare con cura ogni parola e per un attimo si godette il dolce sapore della rivicinta: «Perché _avevi_ , Cowboy. Ora sono in cestino di spazzatura.»

Napoleon sgranò gli occhi. «E di grazia, cos’avevano che non andasse?»

Illya incrociò le braccia al petto, lasciando che la risposta gli salisse agli occhi azzurri e nella smorfia disgustata. Avrebbe potuto dirgli a chiare lettere che _tutto_ non andava in quei suoi rottami di scarsa tecnologia, che era inutile rimpiangere quelle porcherie mal costruite, che l'attrezzatura russa era meglio e che quella era una gara che lui e l’America avevano perso da un pezzo, fin da quando la sonda Luna 2[[5](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3959028#5)] aveva attraversato l’immensità dello spazio, per atterrare a ovest del Mare della Tranquillità[6], là dove nessuna tecnologia americana era mai riuscita ad arrivare. Ma trovò il silenzio molto più soddisfacente.

Napoleon incassò il colpo. «Non c’era bisogno di essere così drastici» mormorò, mentre si passava una mano tra i capelli.

La doccia ne aveva accentuato le onde ribelli. In un colpo solo la rivincita di Illya non gli sembrò più così dolce e si trovò a combattere contro l’istinto di toccare uno dei ciuffi che si arrotolava con arroganza sulla fronte di Napoleon, quasi a mettersi in mostra, a dirgli che la tentazione sarebbe stata sempre lì.

Si tirò indietro di un passo. Per fortuna il cowboy era troppo impegnato a rigirarsi tra le mani le piccole microspie e borbottare sullo _spreco dei soldi dei contribuenti_ , per accorgersene, e andò in stanza a vestirsi.

Illya lo tenne d’occhio, finché non lo vide sparire in stanza, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Gaby gli sfiorò un braccio. «Qualcosa di interessante, _Illyabär_ [7], o è unicamente il fondoschiena di Solo?»

Arrossì. Non gli piacque il modo in cui lo guardò e ancor meno gradì la sua allusione, ma con lei ogni minaccia era un sasso caduto nel vuoto di cui non rimaneva nemmeno l’eco. « _Nyet_ [[8](https://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3959028#8)].»

«Suvvia, sarà anche una spina nel fianco, ma almeno Solo sa essere onesto su una cosa così semplice come il trovarti attraente.»

Illya tossì, le parole di Gaby andate di traverso. «Cosa… cosa c’entra questo ora?»

«È solo un complimento: siete entrambi uomini molto affascinanti. Non c'è nulla di male e apprezzare Solo non ti renderà meno uomo.»

«No-non so di cosa tu stia parlando.» Sperò che il tono aspro e lo sguardo affilato bastassero per mettere un punto alle parole di Gaby, ma aveva sottovalutato la sua tenacia.

«Ripensandoci, quando la missione sarà finita, possiamo rimandare Mosca a un'altra volta e tu potresti passare un po’ di tempo con lui.»

Illya sentì la lingua annodarsi in bocca. «Perché dovrei sprecare mio tempo libero con cowboy?»

«Sa essere una piacevole compagnia. E lo sai.»

«Sua compagnia è volgare, come suo atteggiamento e suoi tentativi di…» la voce si spense, ma lui non era sicuro quale fosse la parola su cui si era interrotto. L’aveva accartocciata sotto la lingua, masticata e deglutita, l’aveva pensata, ma era sembrata così sbagliata.

«Sedurti?» completò Gaby per lui.

Le vene del collo di Illya pomparono sangue troppo velocemente al cervello e gli sembrò che il mondo si stesse per capovolgere.

La verità è che non sapeva più se fosse Napoleon a sedurlo o lui a volerlo…

Scosse il capo. «Non sono deviato.»

Le diede le spalle e tornò in stanza.

Attraverso il binocolo, lo Tsaritsynskaya Opera Theater, appariva come la copia in miniatura della Casa Bianca di Washington DC. Era come se qualcuno avesse tralasciato volutamente le ali laterali dell’edificio per incastrarla meglio tra le strade di Volgograd, innanzi al Viale Lenina.

Il piano era semplice: Illya sarebbe rimasto sul tetto di uno degli edifici di dirimpetto, per offrire copertura ai suoi partner, Gaby avrebbe recitato il ruolo della donna di un pesce grosso del crimine, che, stanca del marito aveva deciso di mettersi in proprio vendendo progetti di un’arma rubata, Napoleon era la sua guardia del corpo, nonché l’ovvio toy boy di una donna troppo ricca e annoiata, e Ivanov li avrebbe presentati al compratore, che avrebbero catturato e usato per risalire a chi i progetti li aveva _davvero_.

Semplice. Forse troppo.

Illya prese postazione sul tetto. Osservò la strada dietro a un binocolo, riaggiustando il canale radio, per sintonizzarsi sulle ricetrasmittenti indossate dai due partner.

Li inquadrò fuori dalle porte del teatro, nascosti alla vista dei più: Gaby, con il suo abito, sembrava una nera falena posata con delicatezza al braccio solido di Solo, e il cowboy, in smoking, sembrava come al solito nel suo elemento.

Ivanov raggiunse i due, biascicò un saluto che suonò più come un insulto e spiegò loro che lo scambio si sarebbe tenuto durante l’opera. Si guardò intorno con aria circospetta e alzò una mano alla schiena nuda di Gaby, perché si affrettasse ad entrare.

Illya stritolò il binocolo. Tra i gracidii della radio che scoppiettavano nelle ingombranti cuffie alle orecchie, riuscì a distinguere la spruzzata di acido in lingua russa e tinte rosa: _«Puoi farti un po’ più in là? Non mi piacciono gli uomini che mi stanno addosso.»_

Non provò alcuna pena per l’agente finito sotto il mirino della sua piccola serpe velenosa.

«Yankee, tieni al guinzaglio la tua donna!»

Il fatto che Ivanov avesse cambiato lingua, scegliendo quella di Solo, lo rese più odioso.

Con una mano tenne il binocolo e con l’altra tastò in terra, trovando la familiare durezza lucida della canna di un fucile di precisione.

In strada, Napoleon sfiorò la vita di Gaby, tirandola indietro e muovendo contemporaneamente un passo in avanti, mettendola in ombra. «L’agente grande e grosso del KGB ha paura di una donna? Al tuo posto mi preoccuperei del tuo di guinzaglio; tienitelo stretto perché se Gaby dovesse usarlo per strangolarti, da questo lato di Volgograd non avrai alcun aiuto. Non ho l’abito adatto.»

 _Ben detto, cowboy._ Illya sorrise, ma il sorriso si spezzò in due, quando la mano di Ivanov si fiondò al collo dell’uomo.

«Solo!» Gaby urlò e si aggrappò alla manica dell’abito di Ivanov.

Illya si irrigidì; lo sguardo fisso sul cowboy, sotto la stretta di mani che non erano le sue. Il pantano di collera in cui era cresciuto e che gli si era ormai appiccicato addosso come una seconda pelle, gorgogliò così forte da assordarlo.

Abbandonò il binocolo, raccolse il fucile e puntò la canna d’acciaio nero sulla testa di Ivanov.

Con una manata, Ivanov allontanò la mano di Gaby. «Non pensate che io sia come quel verme di Kuryakin, lui vale quanto la merda sotto le vostre scarpe – ma io potrei uccidervi ora e una volta tornato a Mosca, otterrei una medaglia.»

Illya serrò la mascella, serrò la presa al fucile. Gli insulti erano un suo problema, erano la sua eredità e poteva ingoiarli, ma alzare luride mani su Gaby e sul cowboy, missione o non missione, era un invito alla morte.

Prese la mira.

Oltre il mirino, vide Napoleon sollevare l’angolo destro delle labbra, in un sorriso sfacciato. «E come pensi di ritirare la tua medaglia, con le cervella saltate?»

Con un cenno del capo indicò in alto.

Ivanov seguì il gesto e solo allora notò il bagliore del fucile imbracciato da Illya.

«Ora possiamo tornare a essere amici, vero?» ironizzò Napoleon.

«Cane.» sibilò Gaby incattivita.

Ivanov lo lasciò e Napoleon si rassettò il colletto della giacca. «Era quello che pensavo.»

Illya, ancora perfettamente in posizione di tiro, lo vide rilassarsi e si rilassò a sua volta. Non si stupì nemmeno quando Napoleon guardò apertamente verso il tetto, schioccandogli un occhiolino. Pensò sarebbe finita lì, ma le sue labbra si mossero piano a formare parole che non riusciva a sentire, finché non si rese conto che non stava parlando a voce alta e che la frase era solo per lui: _va tutto bene, Peril, sto bene._

_Stupido cowboy._

«…s- _suka_ [9]…» borbottò.

_Lo vedeva con i suoi occhi che stava bene, non c’era bisogno di sottolinearlo!_

Ma per qualche motivo, si sentì rincuorato.

Sul tetto dell’edificio non c’era riparo dal freddo, la sera profumava di neve e il vento gli azzannava la pelle esposta, sibilando tra le pieghe del giaccone.

Illya liberò i capelli biondi dalla coppola, la incastrò sotto la valigia con cui era arrivato e sciolse muscoli indolenziti dall’attesa.

Nonostante la tensione iniziale, Gaby, Napoleon e Ivanov erano entrati tranquillamente a teatro e avevano preso posto al palchetto di cui l’agente russo aveva prenotato i biglietti.

Di quando in quando, giungevano le loro chiacchiere a fargli compagnia, ma forti della sua solitudine, i pensieri avevano iniziato a mordicchiare i confini in cui li aveva rinchiusi, zampettando nella sua testa come topi usciti dalle loro tane.

L’Opera gli aveva impedito di scacciarli: l’apertura della serata dedicata a Vivaldi e alla sua Opera Sacra sfrigolava tra le cuffie e rimbombava nella testa.

_Gloria, gloria, in excelsis deo_ [10]

Era la stessa identica musica, le stesse note dell'allegro che piovevano sulle reclute, col tono metallico e gracchiante degli altoparlanti dell’Accademia, ravvivando un mondo di ghiaccio e acciaio.

_«Compagno Kiselyov, non pensate sia il caso che torni a unirmi agli altri in cortile? L’addestramento...»_

_«Non ora, Illya. Prima ascolta la musica.»_

Schegge d’adolescenza, la sua voce di ragazzo e un uomo in divisa che ammirava come un eroe. Lo seguiva in ogni passo e sognava il giorno in cui sarebbe diventato come lui.

_«Sissignore.»_

_«E rilassati.»_

_«Sissignore.»_

_«Lo sai cosa dicono?»_

_«No, signore.»_

_«È latino, vuol dire “gloria a Dio, nell’alto dei cieli”. Un giorno, quando sarai pronto per servire la Madre, faremo suonare questa musica per te.»_

_«Per me, signore?»_

Si era aspettato di vedere sul volto dell’uomo tracce di beffa, ma a Dmitriy Kiselyov l’ironia e le sciocchezze non erano mai piaciute – quando mentiva, lo faceva in nome della Russia.

Aveva aperto le dita alla nuca di Illya e aveva poggiato la fronte alla sua.

 _«Gloria in excelsis deo.»_ Le sue parole erano filtrate dalla sua bocca a quella del ragazzo, soffiandogliele addosso, come ossigeno da respirare.

E Illya, troppo giovane e troppo sciocco, gli aveva creduto.

Di Dmitriy aveva ingoiato ogni parola e ogni sillaba, senza sapere che con esse ci sarebbero stati anche gli aghi e dall’interno lo avrebbero ferito, senza che lui potesse farci nulla.

_Gloria_

_Gloria_

_«Avete portato i progetti?»_

Illya riaprì gli occhi sulle strade di Volgograd.

Sprazzi di una voce sconosciuta stracciarono i ricordi, si tuffarono dalle cuffie ai timpani e lo trascinarono fuori dal passato, per scaraventarlo dove ora c’era bisogno di lui.

_«Dipende. Lei ha portato i miei soldi?»_

Non aveva occhi all’interno del teatro, ma il russo zoppicante di Gaby suggerì che i negoziati erano cominciati.

Portò l’attenzione più in basso davanti alle porte del teatro; nonostante fossero ancora a metà atto, qualcuno stava già uscendo.

Si tese meglio con la schiena dritta, in uno scrocchiare di vertebre e muscoli che si gonfiavano sotto agli abiti. Aggiustò il fuoco del mirino e, incorniciati da lunghi capelli biondi, scorse i tratti decisi, gli spigoli duri e gli occhi feroci di un volto che non avrebbe potuto dimenticare.

Strizzò gli occhi. Li riaprì.

Nulla cambiò: sul volto di una donna appena uscita dallo Tsaritsynskaya aleggiava lo spettro di Dmitriy.

Alla ricetrasmittente, Gaby smise di parlare proprio in quel momento.

Con lo sguardo concentrato sulla donna, Illya si premette le cuffie all’orecchio e attese, finché non giunse un sussurro scosso.

«È uno di _loro_.»

Un brivido gli attraversò la schiena e fu sicuro che anche Solo l’avesse notato – Gaby l’aveva sibilato con un’inflessione rabbiosa, con una nota tremante che fin dall’inizio cercava di nascondere davanti all’agente Ivanov, ma che a nessuno dei due era mai sfuggita.

 _Loro_ erano gli uomini che l’avevano tenuta sottocontrollo per mesi, per anni.

Erano il pugno di ferro che stritolava la Berlino est e che tingeva di rosso le strade della Russia.

Erano Illya e Ivanov e Oleg.

Erano il KGB.

«È una trappola—» la voce di Napoleon.

Ci fu il rumore di una colluttazione, poi più nulla.

Illya batté una mano contro le cuffie, ma sapeva benissimo non fosse un problema di ricezione.

«Gaby?! Cowboy?!» Chiamò allarmato.

Fu inutile. Le trasmittenti funzionavano in un’unica direzione, se voleva sapere cosa fosse successo, doveva raggiungerli.

Qualcosa brillò alla finestra di uno dei palazzi vicino.

Lo notò con la coda dell’occhio, mezza frazione di secondo prima che un colpo d’arma da fuoco venisse sparato contro di lui.

Illya cadde a terra.

Nello stesso istante, il feroce ruggito di una granata spezzò le colonne bianche del teatro.

Sulla strada, solo polvere e grida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Sapevo avrebbero mandato te, Illya.  
> [2] Avresti dovuto mirare meglio, Illya  
> [3] Compagno Oleg  
> [4] Riferimento al secondo anello di fidanzamento che Illya regala a Gaby e che alla fine del film le chiede di tenere  
> [5] La sonda Luna 2 è stata la prima sonda spaziale a raggiungere la Luna nel 1959, ovviamente opera dei russi. Da lì, è iniziata la sfida alla conquista della luna tra russi e americani, terminata nel 1969 con l’allunaggio di Neil Armstrong e Buzz Aldrin. Essendo la fic ambientata intorno al ’63, anno in cui è ambientato anche il film, l’allunaggio non è ovviamente ancora avvenuto.  
> [6] Mare lunare situato sull'emisfero della Luna sempre rivolto verso la Terra.  
> [7] bär in tedesco significa orso ♥  
> [8] No  
> [9] insulto russo. In realtà significa “cagna, puttana” e tecnicamente ci sono altri insulti che avrebbero più senso in questo contesto, ma mi piace pensare che questo sia l’insulto default di Illya (per vari motivi/headcanon) perché è l’unico che pronuncia in russo nel film quando borbotta per essere stato perculato da Napoleon.  
> [10] Gloria in D major: I. Gloria in excelsis Deo – Vivaldi


	3. Volgograd Secret

Schiena a terra, sguardo al cielo e un fischio acuto nelle orecchie, Illya buttò fuori fiato e nuvole bianche di vapore. Il sangue gli imbrattava la parte sinistra del volto, ma la pallottola lo aveva sfiorato, grattandogli la tempia e la punta dell’orecchio.

Non aveva tempo per starsene sdraiato su quel tetto – non serviva a nessuno là sopra.

Contò sino a tre.

 _Une_ [1]. Imbracciò il fucile.

 _Dva_ [2]. Scattò seduto con la schiena in avanti e tolse la sicura.

 _Tri_ [3]. Sparò alla finestra da cui aveva scorto il bagliore.

Non si preoccupò nemmeno di prendere la mira, ma quando dall’altro lato non ricambiarono il favore decise che erano morti o fuggiti.

Meglio così, aveva perso già abbastanza tempo e ne avrebbe perso altro gettandosi giù a capofitto dalle scale per tuffarsi in strada, tra la polvere, i calcinacci e le urla della gente che sgorgava dallo Tsaritsynskaya e occludeva l’accesso alla piazza.

Gaby e il cowboy non erano tra la folla.

Illya si aggrappò con più forza al fucile – in quel momento si sarebbe aggrappato a qualsiasi cosa, mentre serrava la mascella e riparandosi con un braccio si gettava oltre l’uscio del teatro, urlando il nome di Solo e di Gaby.

«Peril! Siamo qui!»

Quasi inciampò sui propri passi, quando Napoleon sbandierò un braccio – con l’altro sosteneva Gaby e la aiutava ad avanzare, mentre la giovane tossiva.

Erano illesi. Imbiancati di polvere e intonaco, ma illesi.

«Cercate riparo.» li istruì.

Gaby lo guardò confusa. «E tu?»

«Io… seguo fantasma.»

Non fecero in tempo a chiedergli nulla, Illya corse via, dietro la scia di uno spettro, scivolando tra vicoli studiati la notte precedente, e che loro stessi avrebbero dovuto usare come via di fuga qualora qualcosa fosse andato storto.

Tutto lo era andato. E non si era accorto di niente.

Dietro di lui, sentì la voce di Gaby che lo chiamava, ma in breve, la distanza tra loro divenne troppa.

In breve, aveva già imboccato un altro vicolo e davanti a lui, come un’apparizione, comparve la sagoma di una donna dai biondi capelli.

Quando lei si accorse di essere seguita, infilò una mano nella tasca del cappotto, ma Illya arrivò prima: lasciò cadere in terra il fucile e l’afferrò per i polsi. Sottili eppure reali, la pelle calda, il sangue rovente e al di sotto un cuore che batteva.

Non era un fantasma, non più di quanto avrebbe potuto esserlo lui.

La spinse al muro, costringendola ad allentare la presa alla piccola glock, che le sfuggì tra le dita, rendendola innocua contro un uomo della sua stazza.

Eppure, quando gli sguardi si incrociarono, fu lui a sentire il vuoto aprirsi nello stomaco e ingoiargli le viscere.

 _«Tu…? Kuryakin…»_ sibilò in russo la donna, come se lo conoscesse e negli anni si fosse sfamata solo dell’odio per lui.

Illya non seppe cosa dire.

_«Cosa aspetti? Uccidimi. Non è quello che hai fatto con mio fratello?»_

Gli era bastata un’occhiata per notare la somiglianza con Dmitriy, eppure allentò la presa, si tirò indietro e traballò su gambe che all’improvviso gli sembravano sprofondate nel cemento.

La donna ne approfittò per estrarre un piccolo pugnale e con un urlo animale gli fu addosso, affondando la lama nelle sue carni. Non si era nemmeno difeso, il pugnale era penetrato appena sotto la spalla, un centimetro alla volta, mentre lei lo spingeva a fondo con entrambe le mani, vincendo la resistenza dei muscoli e delle ossa.

Lo sapeva. Era stato diligente, aveva obbedito, aveva portato a termine la missione. Dmitriy era morto. Lo aveva ucciso davvero.

_Gloria, gloria, in excelsis deo_

Serrò la mascella, sentendo il dolore irradiarsi dalla spalla.

 _«Non sapevo che Dmitriy avesse una sorella»_ si sentì confessare. _«Perché sei qui?»_

_«Lo sai il perché, non mentire! Ma preferisco crepare piuttosto che tornare da loro. E anche tu avrai quello che ti meriti!»_

Illya crollò con un ginocchio per terra. La donna lo seguì, le sue mani strette a un pugnale che rigirava nella ferita, a scavarsi la strada verso il cuore e i polmoni. E davanti alla sua furia omicida, Illya rimase immobile.

«Peril?»

Napoleon comparve sull’imboccatura del vicolo insieme a Gaby, mettendo la donna in allarme.

Illya batté le ciglia, sentì la coscienza riemergere e strinse le strinse la mano, impedendole la fuga.

«Lasciami!» Il pugnale spinto più a fondo.

Ringhiò per il dolore, ma continuò a tenerla contro di sé, come un automa che, insistente, perseverava in quell’unica funzione per cui era stato programmato, incurante della ferita e del sangue che gli imbrattava il dolcevita e apriva boccioli rossi sulla giacca.

Gaby lo affiancò e posò una mano sul suo dorso. «Illya, puoi lasciarla ora, non può più scappare. Lascia la presa…»

 _«È la sorella di Dmitriy…»_ mormorò lui, la lingua ancora impostata sul russo, la mente inceppata su quell’unico particolare.

 _«Va bene. Ora, però, lasciala, sei ferito.»_ anche Gaby passò al russo.

_«Non importa.»_

«Illya!»

Illya lasciò di colpo la presa. Non era stata Gaby a urlare, le dita da ladro di Napoleon si erano insinuate sotto quelle di tutti, aveva puntato al pugnale e, stretto con forza, l’aveva estratto in colpo solo.

L’unico suono che aveva ottenuto era stato un gridolino di sorpresa – uno perfino dalla russa, a conferma che non avesse l’animo dell’assassino, ne aveva invece a malapena la maschera. Dalla bocca di Illya uscì, invece, un unico singulto.

La mano di Napoleon lasciò il pugnale e si posò sulla ferita: una pressione forte, che gli imbrattò il palmo di sangue e con cui poteva percepire il suo flusso, la carne esposta e la pelle lacerata e il dolore taciuto.

Illya lo guardò negli occhi e nei suoi occhi vide il timore scivolare via, come ultimi brandelli di un sole al tramonto, e sentì il suo sospiro di sollievo.

«Sto… sto bene, cowboy.»

Napoleon lo guardò negli occhi e nei suoi di occhi, a dire il vero, Illya non seppe cosa vide, ma l’uomo gli sorrise con una nota dolciastra e uno sbuffo a portarsela via – una mezza risata troppo codarda per danzargli oltre le labbra.

«Lo voglio ben sperare, perché non ho alcuna intenzione di spaccarmi la schiena trascinandoti via di peso. Sei tu il _commie_ [4] con la superforza, non dimenticartelo.»

L’offesa affogò nel sangue – nel suo – e Illya si concentrò sulla mano di Napoleon, sulle dita bagnate di rosso e sull’odore ferruginoso che invase il vicolo.

_Kogda-nibud' i tvoya istoriya zakonchitsya tak zhe, Ilya: krov'yu_ [5].

Angelìka Kiselyov. Così si chiamava la donna; la sua unica sfortuna era stata quella di avere un fratello ed essere stata l’unica a cui avesse confidato dove i piani dell’arma segreta fossero stati nascosti.

Napoleon l’aveva lasciata sola con Gaby – avevano tutti convenuto che, tra le due, la tedesca fosse la più pericolosa; inoltre era stata lei a condurli al minuscolo monolocale in cui si trovavano, forse l’ultimo posto sicuro di tutta Volgograd.

Lui e Illya avevano occupato il bagnetto – un bugigattolo claustrofobico in cui nessuno dei due riusciva a trovare una posizione comoda che impedisse loro di stare tra i piedi dell’altro. Napoleon, infatti, si trovava letteralmente tra le gambe divaricate di un Illya seduto sulla tazza del gabinetto; ago e filo in mano, bende e disinfettante posate sulle cosce del russo.

«Prima il tuo amichetto Dmitriy, ora l’agente Ivanov. Cosa c’è nel vostro DNA che vi porta tutti a tradire chi si fa in quattro per voi?» disse, aggiungendo un punto a quelli che l’avevano preceduto. Era lento, preciso, con una mano teneva pinzati lembi di pelle e con l’altra l’ago penetrava in punti vicini, così che la cicatrice rimasta fosse più simile alla firma dello scultore che aveva creato l’opera d’arte chiamata Illya e non l’ennesima tacca di un corpo che non conosceva altro se non la lotta.

Si aspettò una ribattuta stizzita, ma ricevette solo silenzio e uno sguardo azzurro puntato alla porta aperta dietro di lui.

Gaby gli aveva confidato da tempo che Illya non amava gli spazi angusti, eppure era convinto che questa volta non fossero le pareti che rischiavano di restringersi su di lui a preoccuparlo, quanto invece la presenza di Angelìka a pochi metri di distanza.

Terminò la cucitura e ne ammirò soddisfatto il risultato, anche se più che sui punti, lo sguardo seguiva il disegno dei pettorali di Illya, il modo in cui li sollevava a ritmo con un respiro irrequieto, la pelle chiara, le cicatrici mal trattate che interrompevano una tela altrimenti perfetta, la peluria bionda sul ventre che spariva sotto alla cintura dei calzoni, come un sentiero dorato che conduceva in un regno a lui sconosciuto.

Si schiarì la gola, dando la colpa all’astinenza. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era quella di inseguire maledette città di smeraldo[6] nei calzoni del suo partner. «Quindi… devo menzionarlo io _l’elefante nella stanza_ o vuoi avere tu l’onore?»

Illya abbandonò l’attenzione alla porta, per inquadrare il suo volto.

Napoleon aspettò che dicesse qualcosa, ma le sue labbra erano sigillate e se non fosse per l’accelerare del respiro, avrebbe pensato non lo avesse nemmeno sentito.

«Ci hanno mentito quando hanno chiesto il nostro aiuto per recuperare i piani e hanno mentito a te sulle ragioni per uccidere Kiselyov e ora Ivanov ha fatto il triplo o quadruplo gioco per prendersi per sé dei piani di un’arma che fin dall’inizio il tuo amico voleva distruggere. Ci ha fregato tutti, Peril.»

«…ho… ho fatto mio dovere.» Da quando avevano lasciato Lenina e il teatro, infilandosi tra vie secondarie che non risultavano sulle mappe stradali, quella fu la prima volta che Illya aprì bocca. Ne uscì una voce accartocciata.

Napoleon appoggiò ago, filo e disinfettante sul lavandino.

«Per l’appunto, non è colpa tua se sei un bravo agente.»

«No.» gli uscì come il ringhio di un animale ferito. Illya scosse la testa, irrigidì la linea delle spalle e Napoleon temette si preparasse per colpirlo, invece il russo ruotò il capo di lato, fissando il mobiletto incastrato sotto la piccola finestrella dai vetri incrostati e sembrò ponderare l’idea di sradicarlo a mani nude e gettarlo in strada. Ma anche così, Napoleon poteva scommettere che non sarebbe comunque bastato per far spazio a tutto quel groviglio di rabbia che gli si attorcigliava addosso da Dio solo sapeva quando.

Illya spostò di nuovo lo sguardo, puntò alle proprie cosce. «Ho obbedito a ordine. Tu non avresti fatto.»

«Ti assicuro che se prima di oggi mi fosse capitato sotto tiro, lo avrei ucciso più che volentieri.» gli sfuggì, ma Illya non sembrò nemmeno interrogarsi sui motivi del suo astio verso il mentore russo e per Napoleon fu meglio così – la tristezza di Kuryakin poteva gestirla.

«No.» Insistette Illya; sul lato destro del volto una striscia di sangue rappreso lo segnava dalla fronte all’orecchio. «A Roma avevamo stessa missione, stessi ordini.»

«E il fatto che entrambi siamo qui a rivangare il nostro romantico passato è perché nessuno dei due l’ha portata a termine.»

«Questo perché _tu_ trovato soluzione!»

Napoleon gonfiò il petto, sollevò il capo e lo riabbassò verso il basso, svuotandosi in un’unica pesante boccata. Aveva sottovalutato la cocciutaggine russa, come riuscisse a superare perfino l’orgoglio di Illya.

Gli sfiorò la tempia con il pollice, strofinando piano la pelle, per cancellare le tracce più superficiali di sangue. «Questo fa di me un genio, Peril, non una brava persona.»

L’ironia non lo toccò nemmeno di striscio.

Forse si era sbagliato, la tristezza di Kuryakin non era qualcosa che potesse gestire – era una nebbia fitta, che nascondeva mine e demoni di cui poteva solo sentirne il verso e sperare che non fossero così vicini come sembravano.

Era un coltello piantato nella schiena che non riusciva a raggiungere e che, per questo, aveva lasciato lì ad arrugginirgli la pelle e il cuore – nemmeno si aspettava più che qualcuno potesse estrarlo.

«Ti sei fidati dei tuoi superiori e loro ti hanno ingannato. Ma sei un buon partner, Peril. Anche se sei un russo musone che ha più cose in comune con un robot che con un essere umano, non affiderei a nessun altro la mia vita.»

Illya rimase a lungo in silenzio, immobile – una statua, che iniziò a sgretolare il marmo con cui l’avevano costruita, sollevando le braccia e tendendosi in avanti, stringendosi alla vita di Napoleon e affondando il volto al suo petto.

L’americano reclinò il capo, ma da qualsiasi angolazione lo guardasse, quello era un abbraccio.

«Se… se qualcuno deve uccidere te, Cowboy, io deve essere quel qualcuno.» la voce di Illya gli attraversò la camicia, depositandosi sul torace.

Sorrise. «Non ho intenzione di farmi uccidere da nessun altro, Peril. Al massimo da Gaby nei giorni in cui la irrito più del necessario.»

Le mani di Illya si aprirono ai suoi fianchi. «Se dici a qualcuno di questa conversazione, ti strappo lingua.»

«Tranquillo, Peril, quello che accade nei bagni angusti di Volgograd, rimane nei bagni angusti di Volgograd[3].»

Doveva essere stato un _codice d’accensione_ per Illya: alzò la testa e tuffò occhi di un azzurro scintillante in quelli di Napoleon – enormi zaffiri, accarezzati da una luce che era timida e famelica, e che l’uomo avrebbe volentieri rubato per sé.

Non fu sicuro chi dei due si mosse prima. Illya, forse, ma solo perché Napoleon era rimasto folgorato dal desiderio con cui l’aveva guardato – le loro labbra si erano toccate, si erano incontrate e si erano incastrate.

Su una cosa aveva avuto ragione: il bacio di Illya e _The kiss_ non potevano essere più diversi di così. Aveva battuto i denti con i suoi, aveva trattenuto ogni lamento e ogni risata per timore di farlo scappare, sentendo tra le labbra il rigore della sua bocca immobile che poggiava alla sua senza osare muoversi.

Passarono secondi, minuti, ore, _un’intera eternità_ , finché Illya non rilasciò il suo fiato direttamente nella sua bocca e il bacio prese vita e ardore, accendendosi come la capocchia infiammata di un fiammifero e consumandosi altrettanto in fretta.

Proteso in avanti, Napoleon aveva appena affondato la mano tra i capelli di Illya, quando il russo lo scostò da sé.

Si guardarono in silenzio, lo stesso lucore negli occhi, lo stesso sapore sulla lingua e la stessa voglia inconfessata. Illya, però, si alzò dal gabinetto, afferrò i resti del suo dolcevita e uscì dal bagno.

«Pe-Peril?»

Il russo non si voltò nemmeno: «Quello che accade in bagno di Volgograd, cowboy.»

Ma Napoleon non avrebbe nemmeno saputo dire cosa fosse appena accaduto.

Illya scostò con una mano le tende ingrigite dell’unica finestrella presente nell’appartamento che dava sulla strada.

Sulla via non c’era anima viva. Aveva ricominciato a nevicare; la neve nuova aveva ricoperto ogni impronta, anche le loro, stendendo sulle strade un nuovo candido manto.

Dalla zona della cucina, seduta accanto a un frigorifero rumoroso il cui motore sembrava respirarle accanto, Angelìka non aveva smesso di puntargli addosso occhiate feroci, fatte di occhi arrossati e lucidi, ma non per questo scevri d’odio. Ma su di lei Illya aveva riconosciuto i segni di una prigionia lunga anni che l’avevano debilitata, lasciandola pelle e ossa e un volto che non avrebbe dovuto avere nemmeno trent’anni e che invece ne mostrava cinquanta. Il fascino militare di Dmitriy, in lei, era quasi una presa in giro, una parodia dell’agente che era stato e che a malapena penzolava tra i tratti troppo spigolosi del suo volto scavato.

Dall’altra parte della stanzetta, Gaby e Napoleon condividevano la stessa scassata poltrona. Se lei era accomodata sulla seduta, con le gambe sollevate e incastrate contro un bracciolo, l’americano era poggiato al bracciolo gemello e con una mano si teneva allo schienale, curvato su Gaby per lasciare che i propri sussurri le scivolassero addosso dall’alto, in una coperta di caldi toni rassicuranti.

Illya riuscì a sentire tutto il discorso.

«Quindi, nonostante Ivanov abbia tradito sia noi che il KGB, chiedere aiuto a _quelli_ è fuori discussione, vero?»

«Direi di sì, _hun_ [8]. Non solo non sappiamo quanti altri sono coinvolti con Ivanov, ma qualcosa mi dice che l’ultima volta che il KGB ha voluto “aiutare” Angelìka, ha tralasciato le buone maniere pur di ottenere da lei le informazioni che cercavano. E i metodi d’estorsione russi non sono tra i più piacevoli.»

«Per l’amor del cielo, Solo, dì che l’hanno torturata e basta. Non sono nata in una bolla, lo so come funziona.»

«Rinforzi di Direttore Waverly arriveranno in dieci ore.» si intromise il russo.

I due si voltarono a guardarlo. Quando incrociò gli occhi di Napoleon i suoi fuggirono di nuovo fuori dalla finestra, perdendosi tra fiocchi di neve, come se avessero potuto raffreddare il calore che aveva iniziato a cuocergli il ventre.

Era stato _debole_. Come altro avrebbe potuto definire quel bacio? Qualsiasi cosa fosse stata era stato un errore.

Gaby si accigliò. «Si può sapere cos’è successo tra voi due?»

«Niente.» rispose tagliente, più di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Gaby cercò risposta in Napoleon, ma nemmeno lui aveva intenzione di sbottonarsi: rifilò un’occhiata di sbieco alle spalle che il russo gli aveva voltato e con la bocca gonfiata da un sospiro pesante, scrollò le spalle. «Nulla di diverso dal solito. È solo Peril che ama farsi desiderare.»

Illya si ritrovò a stringere troppo forte la tenda, sentì uno degli anelli a cui era appesa cedere e venir giù, penzolando contro il vetro della finestra. Si impose di non girarsi, di non dire niente, anche se gli era sembrato di percepire un tono offeso nella frase dell’americano – lui, che era un ricettacolo di peccati e perversioni e che con il suo fare lo aveva infettato.

In quel bagno il suo corpo si era mosso da solo e quando l’aveva baciato, tutto era scomparso, i confini di quella stanzetta troppo piccola che gli pareva poterlo schiacciare da un momento all’altro si erano dissolti, colati via insieme all’intero monolocale, all’edificio, alla strada, all’intera Volgograd. Aveva sentito la carezza della lingua di Solo, il respiro accelerato, le minuscole pieghe delle labbra che avrebbe potuto contare una per una.

L’aveva voluto. L’aveva voluto e si era teso per prenderlo e il problema era sorto quando aveva scoperto che gli piaceva anche e che il suo desiderio non si sarebbe fermato lì.

Un altro anello si staccò.

 _Chto sluchilos' v volgogradskom sanuzle ostat'sya tam_. Si ripeté. _Quello che accade nei bagni di Volgograd, lì rimane._

«Siete pessimi, tutti e due.» borbottò Gaby.

Napoleon si strinse in quella che un tempo era una giacca elegante tagliata su misura per lui, raccogliendo sulle spalle neve e astio – davvero troppo in una notte soltanto.

Bussò alla porta della finta izba e sollevò una ventiquattr’ore oltre la propria testa, sorridendo all’occhio della telecamera che li inquadrava entrambi.

Se quel posto era uguale alla safe house che Ivanov aveva preparato per loro, era inutile cercare di fare irruzione con la forza e nel tempo che gli sarebbe servito per scassinare l’ingresso, i suoi uomini sarebbero arrivati per ucciderlo.

Sospirò.

Dovevano giocare d’astuzia, specie perché in quella notte, a quanto pareva, per un motivo o per l’altro, tutti avevano perso la testa, perfino la nuova best friend russa di Illya.

_«Angelìka è scappata.»_

Bussò più forte, le nocche arrossate dal freddo.

«Non farmi attendere troppo _Ivan_ , lo sappiamo entrambi che non vedi l’ora di mettermi le mani addosso. E anche se non è il tuo compleanno, ti ho portato un regalo.» cantilenò, agitando la valigetta.

_«Qualcuno gliel’ha specificato che i buoni siamo noi?»_

_«Passare da agenti segreti russi ad altri agenti segreti sconosciuti che vogliono la stessa cosa, puoi biasimarla, Solo?»_

_«Ivanov avrà catturata.»_

_«Perché trovano sempre il modo di complicare tutto?»_

La riabbassò, chinò il capo e si assicurò che non vi fossero schizzi di sangue a macchiare i propri calzoni. Accanto ai suoi piedi, riversi in terra contro la parete di legno, due uomini fissavano il vuoto – le iridi sbiancate si confondevano con il bianco del bulbo e le bocche erano rimaste aperte in un’ultima smorfia di dolore.

Napoleon aveva udito soltanto il singhiozzo dei due proiettili che avevano trafitto i due e poi il tonfo dei corpi che cadevano; Illya non aveva permesso loro nemmeno di sfiorare la pistola, colpiti nel momento stesso in cui avevano avvistato la lenta avanzata dell’americano.

Non ci sarebbe voluto molto perché anche il resto degli uomini rimasti all’interno del bunker si facessero avanti, reclamando il loro sangue, forti del vantaggio di avere Angelìka come ostaggio.

_«Come fai a sapere che crederanno che abbiamo la valigetta?»_

_«Non ci crederanno, ma hanno già mandato all’aria l’occasione giusta e con il KGB alle calcagna e la U.N.C.L.E. in dirittura d’arrivo, vorranno giocare sul sicuro.»_

_«Prenderanno valigetta e uccideranno noi.»_

«Mi sto spazientendo, _Ivan_. Ho quasi l’impressione che tu non li voglia questi piani.»

La porta si spalancò con un cigolio sinistro, quasi familiare, mentre sulla soglia, comparve Angelìka – il volto pesto, le labbra spaccate e le ossa tremanti sotto quella poca pelle che ancora le restava addosso. Dietro di lei, usandola come scudo, Ivanov si assicurò di rimanere in un punto cieco al mirino dei cecchini e lo guardò con odio.

 _«_ Il mio nome è Ivanov, porco americano e tu non sei nella posizione di contrattare. _»_ ringhiò in un americano che Napoleon trovò fastidiosamente corretto, come se gli errori basilari e la forma semplice e scolastica usata da Illya fossero il modo giusto in cui un russo avrebbe dovuto parlare.

All’apertura della porta, Napoleon si era spostato di lato, coperto dalla parete.

Di fronte all’edificio si estendevano ettari di bosco, mentre sulla destra si apriva la strada. Una viuzza stretta, su cui nessuno si era mai preoccupato di stendere una pavimentazione decente, limitandosi a buttar giù qualche metro di lastricato e lavandosene poi le mani.

Loro ci erano arrivati con una Berlina rubata, ma il percorso era più adatto ai fuoristrada, due di essi, grossi e dalle ruote imponenti, erano parcheggiati lì vicino.

Sorrise.

Apprezzò il celodurismo russo.

«Suvvia _Ivan_ , credevo fossimo amici. No?» lo canzonò.

«Lo diventeremo quando ti avrò ucciso e avrò pisciato sul tuo cadavere.»

«Almeno ora sappiamo perché vi piace tradirvi l’un l’altro, la vostra amicizia è penosa.»

«Pensa ai tuoi di amici, Solo. Lo so che sono qui da qualche parte! Quella piccola puttana e quel verme di Kuryakin. Dì loro di uscire, ora!»

«Io ti faccio vedere i miei, se tu mi fai vedere i tuoi?»

Napoleon sentì il rumore del cane che veniva caricato e immaginò Ivanov premere la pistola alla tempia di Angelìka nel momento in cui la sentì sussultare. Soltanto quello, un suono appena udibile a labbra serrate, come se il freddo acciaio di una canna premuta alla tempia non meritasse altra attenzione. C’era di peggio – la parte triste era che Angelìka l’aveva probabilmente già subito.

Con la ventiquattr’ore poggiata a terra, si chinò a prendere una delle pistole degli uomini morti. Di certo a loro non sarebbe dispiaciuto e, dopo aver perso la propria allo Tsaritsynskaya, dopo aver dovuto abbandonare la sua valigia e i suoi vestiti in una safe house ormai non più così safe, quello era il minimo.

«Non vuoi dirmi nemmeno quanti siete? Peril sostiene che non possiate essere più di quattro, io invece credo che tu sia solo un povero fallito che non piace a nessuno e ho scommesso che foste soltanto in tre. E visto che due sono già passati a miglior vita, immagino il gran party che starete facendo lì dentro.»

Ivanov non apprezzò l’umorismo. «Ho detto falli uscire, ora! O l’ammazzo e poi ammazzo te!»

«Se proprio insisti…»

A un suo cenno, tra gli alberi si fece avanti la sagoma scura di Illya che, sotto al pallore lunare, conquistò il candore della pelle e dei capelli biondi. Poggiò a terra il fucile di precisione, avanzando con le mani in alto sotto lo sguardo gongolante di Ivanov, che ora li aveva entrambi sottotiro.

«Appoggia la valigetta per terra e spingila verso di me con il piede.» ordinò a Napoleon.

Obbedì, con la punta delle eleganti Oxford spinse la base della valigetta.

«Lentamente.»

Rallentò il movimento e Ivanov fece segno alla donna che aveva in ostaggio di afferrarla.

«Sei un idiota americano. Ora che ho i piani, posso uccidervi tutti e se anche non lo fossero, mi basterà tenere in vita Angelìka.»

Napoleon non provò nemmeno a mostrarsi dispiaciuto. Reclinò il capo e abbassò le braccia, ignorando la minaccia della pistola, mentre si voltava verso Illya. «Non ti dispiace, vero?»

Illya scrollò le spalle. «No, ha offeso più te che me. Questa volta lascio a te piacere.»

Lo ringraziò con un cenno del capo e studiò il volto confuso di Ivanov con un sopracciglio inarcato e l’aria sorniona di una volpe giunta innanzi al recinto delle gallina.

«Per pura curiosità, _Ivan_ , era tuo fuoristrada parcheggiato qui fuori?»

«Cos—»

_«Quindi come gli impediamo di ucciderci tutti? Non so voi, ma io ho altri programmi dopo la missione che non venir seppellita in un cimitero russo.»_

_«Hun, mia cara, è qui che entri in scena tu.»_

Alle spalle di Illya e Napoleon, una coppia di fari abbagliò la notte e un’auto si precipitò in corsa, diretta dritta contro l’izba, contro l’ingresso, contro Ivanov e Angelìka. Il russo si incantò per un attimo, sufficiente a dare il tempo a Napoleon di afferrare la mano della donna e tirarla a sé e a Illya di sbatterli entrambi di lato, levandosi dalla traiettoria del veicolo.

L’impatto fu duro, un buco grande quanto il muso ammaccato del fuoristrada allargava l’ingresso, cadaveri di tronchi tranciati penzolavano dall’altro e la porta, completamente sradicata, era piombata sul cofano.

Al sicuro nel punto in cui l’auto era partita, Gaby agitava la mano lasciando cadere in terra i sassi che non erano serviti per bloccare l’acceleratore.

Sotto il peso di Illya e di Angelìka, Napoleon ridacchiò dolorante, ma soddisfatto.

Si alzarono.

 _«Ora possiamo dare un taglio alle fughe? Ti assicuro che vogliamo tutti la stessa cosa: la distruzione di quei maledetti piani.»_ Il suo russo era fluente, era un peccato che Ivanov ormai non avrebbe potuto sentirlo, ma era meglio così.

Fin dall’inizio, di agenti russi, nel loro gruppo, ce n’erano più che a sufficienza.

Con le spalle all’ingresso dell’izba, Napoleon si sistemò il colletto di una camicia che ne aveva viste troppe, perché un viaggio in tintoria potesse rimetterla in sesto.

Ma, tra le macerie, alle sue spalle, l’ombra insanguinata dell’agente traditore si erse.

Ivanov gli fu addosso, un pugnale sollevato e a Napoleon nemmeno il tempo di pensare, di reagire, solo quello di vedere l’ombra di Illya pararsi davanti a sé e la lama affondare nella sua carne, mentre un colpo di pistola risuonava nell’aria gelida di Volgograd.

Ivanov cadde a terra, ma tutto quello che riuscì a vedere Napoleon, furono macchie di sangue aprirsi sul petto di Illya e il russo che lentamente scivolava inginocchiato, afflosciandosi ai suoi piedi.

«Peril!»

Illya aveva trattenuto l’urlo, ma il dolore esplose tra le orecchie come una granata.

Due pugnalate in una stessa serata doveva essere un record. Lo pensò o forse lo sentì dire da Napoleon, mentre lui e Gaby si inginocchiavano, in un deja-vu di neppure poche ore addietro.

«Peril, parlami.» gli disse Napoleon, le mani occupate a spogliarlo della giacca con una frenesia sgraziata che non gli riconobbe.

Avrebbe voluto dirgli che non stava morendo, ma sentì la risata sbocciare in gola e trasformarsi in un gorgoglio stanco, mentre il pallore dell’anemia iniziava a imbiancargli il viso.

Gli afferrò la mano, premendosela al petto, lì dove i punti con cui l’aveva cucito erano saltati, tranciati dalla lama di un pugnale.

«Dovrai ricucirmi, cowboy.»

Stava bene. Ferita a parte.

«Mi fai sempre faticare.»

Illya sollevò una sola spalla, in una scrollata storta e dolorante che fece pena al solo vedersi. «Forse… volevo solo altra scusa per tornare in stupido bagnetto angusto con te.»

Napoleon deglutì. Illya non ne fu sicuro – la vista iniziava a farsi appannata, ma gli sembrò che l’intero volto si distendesse e che negli occhi sbocciasse una dolcezza tutta nuova.

«Oh, _Illyusha_.» soffiò piano.

E il momento dolce, per Illya, si spezzò all’istante.

Congelò.

Gli occhi sbarrati – mare e ghiaccio cristallizzato intorno alla pupilla – a fissarlo quasi avesse appena bestemmiato in chiesa. Perfino la linea delle labbra si era spezzata, arricciandosi in un’espressione di disgusto.

C’erano decine di ragioni per cui quel nome, tra le labbra di Napoleon, era la cosa più sbagliata che avesse mai sentito – sbagliata, stupida, infantile, perculatoria, e nondimeno con una pronuncia che aveva lasciato le sue orecchie sanguinanti. « _Niet_ [0].»

L’ “uh” a mezza bocca di Napoleon, però, confermò la buona fede dell’americano.«Non era questa la reazione che mi aspettavo… Non ti chiamava così tua madre?»

«Quando avevo otto anni. Poi compiuti nove.»

Napoleon inarcò un sopracciglio, come se si aspettasse altro.

Non c’era nulla che venisse dopo, la spiegazione era iniziata e conclusa con quella frase, cos’altro c’era, in fondo, da capire?

«Affascinante. E dovrebbe suggerirmi… cosa? Che dopo i nove anni, in Russia, è fatto divieto di usare vezzeggiativi, pena la morte per occhiatacce?»

«No, sto dicendo che a nove anni anche tu non vorresti più che tua madre chiami te “Napoleonino”.»

Lo guardò reprimere una risata e un brivido schifato. Napoleon non gli promise di non chiamarlo più a quel modo, ma poteva accettarlo e, forse erano la ferita e la perdita di sangue a parlare, dopotutto non gli era dispiaciuto riconoscere la vena dolce che l’americano aveva usato nel chiamarlo.

Socchiuse gli occhi.

Non gli dispiaceva nemmeno sentire le braccia dell’uomo che gli circondavano le spalle, sostenendolo contro di lui, mentre Gaby allungava la sua mano, intrecciando le loro dita.

«Sto bene.» ripeté loro.

E forse no, non stava bene fisicamente – era ferito, stanco e se un compagno del KGB gli fosse capitato davanti non avrebbe esitato a riempirlo di botte – ma mentalmente era sereno.

«Allora, se nessuno ha qualcosa in contrario, possiamo finalmente raggiungere Waverly.»

«Gaby mi trova più che disponibile. E una volta tornati in patria, voglio un bagno caldo, non mi dispiacerebbe l’aggiunta di petali di rose e una bottiglia di Dom Perignon ad aspettarci.»

Illya lo guardò di scorcio.

Napoleon ghignò. «Il plurale era solo per rendervi partecipi delle mie intenzioni. Ma se ci tieni, possiamo trovare una vasca abbastanza grande per ospitare tutti e due…» Nonostante il pallore, Illya riuscì a sentire quel poco sangue che ancora gli scorreva nelle vene iniziare a dirigersi al volto, concentrandosi in un rosa vivo sulle guance e sulla punta delle orecchie che, naturalmente, non sfuggì all’occhiata irriverente di Napoleon. «Ilyusha~»

Riuscì a malapena a sollevare il pugno, un colpo debole e poco convinto che Napoleon scansò fin troppo facilmente, ma che almeno bastò a tranciare ogni altra idiozia.

«Signori, Signora, mi hanno riferito che la missione ha avuto interessanti risvolti.»

_Waverly, che simpatica canaglia._

Napoleon incrociò il suo sguardo oltre il tavolino ovale che metteva distanza tra i loro sedili, su un aereo privato che da meno di un’ora era atterrato sulle piste dell’Aeroporto di Volgograd. Lo aveva visto consegnare buste gonfie tra le mani delle guardie aeroportuali e nessuno aveva posto domande, nemmeno quando un americano coperto di fango e neve si era presentato insieme a un russo zoppicante, a una tedesca che guidava come una forsennata come se arrivare prima a mèta, ormai, avrebbe fatto la differenza e a una ex ricercata del KGB.

Avevano invece prestato i primi soccorsi a un borbottante Kuryakin che insisteva sul fatto di stare bene – e non importava che ad ogni passo il suo corpo pendeva sempre un po’ di più verso il basso. Alla fine c’era voluta Gaby a convincerlo e dopo un’ora, cambiati e ripuliti alla bene meglio, avevano tutti preso posto sull’aereo privato del direttore della U.N.C.L.E.

«I piani?» chiese Illya, posando una mano alla spalla destra, infastidito dalle bende che lo fasciavano stretto. Aveva lo sguardo assonnato, gli antidolorifici con cui l’avevano imbottito iniziavano a fare effetto.

«La squadra che ho inviato a Mosca, nel luogo indicato dalla signorina Kiselyov mi ha già comunicato di averli trovati e distrutti.»

Ci fu un sospiro di sollievo generale.

Angelìka li guardò confusa e Illya, seduto accanto a lei, le tradusse quanto appena era accaduto. Lo sguardo della donna si velò di lacrime, dopo tutti quegli anni era finita.

«E a questo punto, mi pare di capire che si parlasse di una vacanza?» Waverly guardò Gaby e lei sollevò le spalle con indifferenza, poggiando la guancia nel palmo, col gomito al bracciolo della poltroncina.

«A questi due di certo non può far male.» insinuò indicando con un cenno sbrigativo Illya e Napoleon.

«Se inizia con una lunga visita in un centro termale, io non ho niente in contrario.» se poteva spassarsela a spese della U.N.C.L.E. non sarebbe certo stato lui a dire di no a una lunga e rilassante vacanza, anche meglio se in compagnia di un certo russo che, a pensarci, era strano non avesse fatto alcun commento.

Napoleon si sarebbe aspettato frasi denigranti “le vacanze sono per i deboli e i centro termali per gli invertebrati”, invece, dall’ _angolo rosso_ non era giunto che un respiro lieve.

Si voltò. Ma un “tup” leggero e un peso improvviso contro la propria spalla precedettero ogni battuta.

Addormentato, il capo di Illya poggiava su di lui – i capelli biondi a solleticargli il naso e il suo respiro ad accaldargli il collo.

«Credo che questo significa che anche Mister Kuryakin ha bisogno di una vancanza. Allora, vi lascio soli. Miss Teller, vuole farmi compagnia?»

Un cenno del capo e Gaby si sollevava insieme a Waverly, non senza aver rivolto a Napoleon un sorriso d’incoraggiamento – che era in realtà un ghignetto furbo, di chi fin dall’inizio aveva capito come sarebbe andata a finire. «Se rovini tutto, ti uccido.»

Napoleon rise quando anche Angelìka sembrò capire cosa stesse succedendo e si aggiunse alla fuga.

«Dio se mi fai proprio faticare, Peril.» e detto fece scivolare un braccio intorno alle sue spalle ampie, poggiò la guancia tra i capelli biondi del russo e chiuse gli occhi. E, per quanto non fosse carino parlar male dei morti, scommise qualsiasi cosa che un momento come quello, Dmitriy se lo sognava.

Quello apparteneva a lui.

**[ FINE ]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Uno  
> [2] Due  
> [3] Tre  
> [4] Commie = comunista, di solito usato in maniera dispregiativa (non che per gli americani in quell’epoca esistessero accezioni positive della parola comunista XD)  
> [5] Kogda-nibud' i tvoya istoriya zakonchitsya tak zhe, Il'ya: krov'yu = Un giorno la tua storia finirà nello stesso modo, Illya: nel sangue.  
> [6] Come trasformare Il mago di oz in un porno by Napoleon Solo. Lo so che dovrei essere migliore di così (?), ma non ho resistito.  
> [7] La frase “Quello che succede a Las Vegas, resta a Las Vegas” (a cui ovviamente si ispira quella di Napoleon) diventa lo slogan di Las Vegas nei primi anni 2000… ma al solito, mi sono presa una licenza poetica (?).  
> [8] Letteralmente “unna”. È un gioco di parole, in inglese uno dei petname è “hon”, abbreviativo di “honey” che potremmo tradurre come “dolcezza”. Ma per chi ha per caso letto la mia fic She was theyr hun, not their hon saprà già che ho deciso che è così che Napoleon chiama Gaby.  
> [9] Niet = No


End file.
